


Capsule Mistress

by Imasuky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal, Anal Sex, Analingus, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Clothed Sex, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Double Dildo, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, F/F, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Harems, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mother/daughter incest, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Tail Sex, Teacher/Student Relationships, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Transformation, Tribadism, Under-Desk Cunnilingus, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, knee grinding, sexual contest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: After an accident in the lab, Bulma is turned evil, and plans to use her science to make the greatest lesbian harem her world has ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

Bulma stood in the lab, looking at the device she had finally finished assembling. Pressing the button on her console that would begin recording a new audio log, she began to speak.

“Journal entry 5: I seem to have gotten the exotic energies under control,” she said, looking everything over, and finding all her readings to be satisfactorily stable. As she had originally hypothesized, "They do appear similar to the energies in that guy, Devil-Man.”

Bulma took a moment to reminisce. How long ago had it been since Goku had fought against Devil-Man? Years and years...it almost felt like a different lifetime. Back then, it was technique, not brute strength, that more often won the day for the young Saiyan. Most of the enemies that Goku had fought in his youth seemed so harmless in retrospect, almost quaint, by comparison to the planet-busting threats that had become commonplace in Goku and his friends' adult years.

And yet, Devil-Man's power had a tremendous potential, from what Bulma could tell from her observations. In a universe where ki and physical strength were unquestioned masters, Devil-Man's power seemed to completely ignore such things, passing through muscle and fighting spirit as though they weren't even there, fatally destructive to the wicked regardless of how many planets they could bench-press. Bulma theorized that Devil-Man, comparatively weak and ineffectual though he might seem, could have killed even such titans as Frieza and Cell with a single stroke, had he been the one to face them (and had they stood still and allowed him to get his shot in - but then, they had both been pretty arrogant, so it wasn't an unlikely scenario).

That was the kind of potential that shouldn't be wasted on some weirdo in a basement fighting people! If harnessed and used properly, it could perhaps fundamentally change the entire world for the better! And Bulma, as one the most brilliant minds in the world, was the only person who could do it!

"Under Control" was, of course, a bit of an exaggeration...the energy was so odd that it defied all attempts made so far to actually harness it. But she at least had managed to access and stabilize it, which was a big first step.

"It's odd to say the least, but-"

Before she could finish that sentence, warning sirens began to blare.

“Oh, crap!” Bulma screamed, right before the whole machine exploded. The shrapnel and parts managed to miss her, thank Beerus, but the subject of her experiment did not: she was immediately bathed in a deeply concentrated wave of the energy she had been studying. It washed over and through her in a strangely warm and cold wave, and she could feel it overwriting something in her very soul.

It was a wonderful sort of feeling.

Something was stripped away from her, and its absence filled her with a delight so overpowering that it almost felt like a physical bliss. Desires she had never consciously known bubbled to the surface, and so many wonderfully wicked ideas started to form to help realize them.

As the smoke cleared, she looked at the ruined mess of her lab and clothing - both had been ripped apart.

“Whoa...I’m...okay?” she mused in shock, realizing how lucky she was to have survived uninjured. Then again, incredible luck when it came to somehow never being caught in nearby explosions, nor having her bones pulverized to a fine powder by their shock waves, did seem to be something of a superpower of Bulma's.

Flexing a little, she took a deep breath. "Actually...I feel way better than okay!" Her body felt energized, stronger and fitter than before!

“Jeez, what a rush!” she exclaimed with a smile, running her hands along her body.

“Getting turned ‘evil’ wasn’t the goal, but _damn_!” she chuckled, doing air quotes as she said 'evil.' "This feels **super**!”

Stripping out of her tattered and ruined clothes, Bulma took a moment to examine herself.

“Ah...my whole body feels more sensitive, and...really good,” she murmured, getting turned on just from running her own fingers over herself.

_Really_ turned on. She'd never felt so wet! She practically stumbled over herself as she ran to her bedroom.

“Shit, how long has it been since the last time I had a good fuck?” she moaned breathlessly, as she opened a drawer and got out a dildo. Laying back, she started to rub it along the outside of her pussy, and groaned in happy relief. She was still almost out-of-her-mind horny, but she could at least think a bit more clearly with a little stimulation. And what she thought about was the question she'd just posed to herself.

When she really thought about it, the answer was quite simply that she never had.

Bulma had had _adequate_ sex before. She'd had sex that had taken the edge off when she had been horny, or stressful. There had even been a couple times when she'd climaxed during it. And because she hadn't really ever thought about the subject all that deeply, she'd just left it at that, operating under the assumption that because she'd sometimes found it satisfactory on a functional level, it was good.

But that wasn't right, was it, Bulma was realizing now. Sex was supposed to feel amazing. Sex was supposed to be intensely pleasurable on a physical level, and empowering and joyful on an emotional one. Sex was supposed to be personally affirming and great sex was supposed to blow a woman's mind! And the most Bulma had ever gotten out of it was when it served a basic function. All her life, sex might as well have been nothing more than a hammer or wrench in her toolbox!

“Sometimes I really do wonder what I ever saw in Vegeta?” she mused, free to finally acknowledge a deep-seated feeling she'd held for so long. “Angry, dumb, prideful...I was beautiful, smart, rich, and I've always had a great, fun personality. I could have done so much better. I still could!"

But what was "better," anyway? Goku was an absentee husband who regularly abandoned his significant other without the slightest thought whatsoever whenever he felt like it. The moment Krillin had been ready and mature enough for a serious relationship, he'd hooked up with that gorgeous android. Piccolo was obviously out on a biological basis alone. By the time Gohan had been old enough, he'd already started dating Videl - and who could blame him, sexy thing that she was. Tien was distant, hard to read, and too focused on his own training - they all were, really. All except Yamcha, and Bulma sure wasn't going down that road again.

That was the truly disheartening thing...Bulma _should_ have been able to do better, but when it came to the only men who stayed a significant part of her adult life, she actually _had_ gotten the best possible option!

Bulma's eyes opened wide as the revelation came to her. That was the problem, then, wasn't it? She'd only ever thought to look at the _men_ she knew. Bulma could do better, but she'd kept herself from ever having the chance to by ignoring the potential of all the people in her life who could have been lovers worthy of her!

"Men just don't really cut it, when I think about it," Bulma moaned contemplatively, as she rubbed the toy over her clit. "When it comes to fucking, it's usually just pump and done."

It wouldn't be like that with 18. Anyone could tell just by looking at the gorgeous blonde that she was a relentless, intense lover. Why, just imagine what life could have been if Bulma had had the good sense to pursue the gorgeous 18. The cyborg woman had a wonderfully dry wit and demeanor, and yet she was endlessly loyal to those she cared about, and had a subtle warmth specially reserved for them. Bulma would have understood her body like no one else could have, could have kept 18 happy and content with her fortune instead of constantly having to worry about making ends meet.

"Men...no idea where to go, or what to do when they get there," Bulma continued to moan, as a jolt of pleasure hit. "A woman's put in front of them, eager and ready to experience something wonderful, and they squander the opportunity!"

Like how Videl had been squandered by Gohan. There she was, bright, willful, eager to be all she could...and Gohan had wasted her potential, teaching her nothing but the basics of ki and fighting. Videl had had the will and the potential to be an amazing fighter, anyone could see it, and yet Gohan had allowed that potential wither, instead of continuing to nurture it, letting a proud, strong, skilled woman mire herself in the ill-fitting role of homemaker. Like father, like Son Gohan.

Just imagine what it would have been like if Bulma had had the guts to leave Vegeta and seduce Videl herself. She'd never have allowed the younger woman's passion to quietly flicker out. Bulma's determination would have bolstered Videl's, her knowledge and technology could have kept the girl training and challenging ever greater heights...and affectionate, eager Videl, she would have brightened Bulma's own life, made her feel young and desirable at a time in her life when she had been truly starting to feel the weight and doubts of age. _Videl_ would know where to go and what to do in the bedroom, and if there was anything she didn't, there wasn't a doubt in Bulma's mind that the girl would have dove headfirst into figuring it out for her lover!

"Yeah...another woman, she'd know a woman's body!" Bulma panted, squirming in pleasure. "And she'd know her feelings, too. She'd know that sometimes it's time for hot and heavy, and sometimes it's time for soft and romantic...and she'd actually try to find out which I wanted that day!"

She could have had that with Launch. Just imagine what life would have been like, if Bulma had only had the foresight and decency to stay in touch with the woman. Life with Launch would have been a wonderful duality...exciting, random, intense adventure and fun one day, sweet, nurturing romance the next, each just a sneeze away. They would have shared a love both loud and passionate, and soft and tender. Imagine being someone so intimately trusted and beloved by Launch, both sides of her, that she'd be willing to intentionally change from one to the other just to fulfill her lover's needs that day. And Bulma could have given each side of the woman all she'd wanted...Bulma was fiery and adventurous, yet enjoyed and valued a quiet and fulfilling home life, too. It would have been wonderful.

They all would have been wonderful.

Why had Bulma even been interested in men, at all? How could she have been so foolish? The best people in her life, the most dependable people who cared most about others and would have been the best of lovers, they all were women. Any of them could have given Bulma a wonderful life that fulfilled her, sexually and as a person. Instead, she had pursued men who were utterly obsessed with matters of their own ego, whose every action and very nature made it a constant struggle for Bulma and every other woman in their social circle to stay a relevant part of their lives.

This whole evil conversion was clearing so many things in her head. It wasn't just matters of love and sex that she was finally seeing for what they were, either. Ideas were racing through her mind on dozens of different subjects, truths and insights coming to her that would before never have occurred to her. Designs that Bulma had long given up on were now coming together in her head, clearly and easily.

The energy must have done even more than she had first thought. It had made her more powerful, yes...but it had boosted her intelligence, her perception, her emotional understanding. Already a genius before, there was little doubt now that she had become the most intelligent person in the world...

As she thought on these revelations, she slipped the toy into herself, and began to rock it slowly, stimulating herself.

Perhaps the most amazing thing about this boost to her mind was the understanding that some of the most profound, intelligent concepts truly were simple ones that everyone knew, just didn't embrace well enough, or truly believe in.

Case in point? The idea that it was never too late to reach for what one wanted.

“Yes...I think I’ll start getting some women in my life," Bulma decided, as she started to fondle her breasts. "I've wasted enough of my life - _we've_ wasted enough of _our_ lives - to squander another moment!

"Though...they’ll need some work to make them proper, for what I have planned..."

Tweaking her nipple, she increased the tempo of her thrusts with the toy.

“Ah...I’ll start with Chi-Chi,” she moaned, as she moved her hand faster. Of all her friends, Chi-Chi was the one whose situation was closest to Bulma's own, the one who'd had the most potential happiness lost from being with a man. In fact, she was even worse off!

“She probably needs a good fuck even more than I do,” Bulma half chuckled, as she continued to speed up her hands. Finally, she brought herself over the edge, cumming harder to the delight of what was to come for her and her friend than she ever had at another's hands.

After a few minutes to recover and think about her next move, Bulma got up, and began to clean up her lab.

“Just because I'm evil now, that's no excuse to be messy, after all” she muttered, as she dumped everything into the bins.

“Now then," she declared with satisfaction some time later, looking at a neat and tidy lab once more, "I should get a few things ready to start my plans.” She began to look for the notes of a few half-finished and abandoned projects that would help fulfill her goals. She wanted to get started right away - there was no real rush, as Vegeta and Trunks were off on some training journey for a few months, _as usual_, but she herself didn't want to wait another moment to finally have the lovers she deserved!

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

A few days passed, as Bulma worked diligently on her machines and perfected her preparations. Finally, after just over a week, she sat on her balcony, waiting for Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi was punctual and arrived right on time for their get-together, and Bulma smiled as she waved her friend up. She then headed to the kitchen to quickly brew some coffee, and add a few drops of the new sleeping drug she had created. While Bulma's scientific talents had always been diverse, chemistry had never been one of them, at least not with the purpose of affecting the human body...but now, grasping and even excelling in totally new fields of study had become a quick, smooth process with her mind powered up as it was. Just another exciting benefit of this!

The drug had fast effects, but what set it apart from others was that it would leave the subject in a hyper suggestive state. It could be pretty dangerous in the wrong hands, of course, but she was only going to make single doses at a time, and had not recorded the formula anywhere but within her own perfected mind, so luckily, it was going to stay strictly in her own hands. Although some might argue, at this point, that those _were_ the wrong hands, she thought to herself with a smirk. She was going to make use of it in the best way!

Stirring it into the coffee properly, she went out to greet Chi-Chi, who had already taken a seat at the table. Setting the two cups down, Bulma smiled and took a sip of her own drug-free coffee with a smile.

“I’m so happy you made time to come visit,” Bulma told her friend sincerely.

“We wives need to stick together,” she added. "Especially with husbands like ours."

Chi-Chi took a sip from her own coffee for the moment. "Hmm,” Chi-Chi murmured in agreement, as she lowered her cup. "Yes, it’s very nice to see you, Bulma.” Her eyes had already started to dilate - the first sign of the drug taking effect.

Chi-Chi had once held the title of the strongest woman on Earth, and while she might not be at peak strength any more, she was still powerful. But Bulma had been studying the effects of food and drugs on powerful and resistant biologies and ki levels for years, and while conventional drugs often proved no match for the powerful constitutions of those that Bulma was surrounded by, there were many alternate paths to exploit.

This drug, for example, could be introduced to the body via the the overall digestive process like any other drug, which would be easily blocked by whatever absurd quirk to ki gave Goku and company those cast-iron stomachs. But the drug was at its most effective in a vaporous form...such as in the steam of a hot cup of coffee. Chi-Chi had, as was customary, inhaled the scent of her coffee appreciatively before drinking, and even had she not, the mere act of passing through her mouth would put more than enough of the coffee's steam into her nasal passage, connected as the nose and mouth were. Even Goku would have no defense against an airborne drug introduced from within his own mouth to his scent perception system, one of the shortest highways directly to the brain.

“I have to say, though, this coffee tastes rather odd,” Chi-Chi stated sleepily, as her head started to wobble, her sense of balance fading quickly as her nervous system went down.

“Oh, it’s probably just that little surprise I put in there to help calm you down,” Bulma confessed with a friendly smile. “Didn’t want you objecting or anything.”

Chi-Chi’s eyes went from fully dilated, to shrinking down to pin points. She half tilted her head as the last vestiges of awareness slipped away into dark, drug-fueled sleep.

“My, my, I actually didn't expect that to hit you so quickly,” Bulma said with a snicker. “Lucky me.”

Picking Chi-Chi, up she dragged her inside, and into her bedroom. After stripping naked herself, Bulma began to undress Chi-Chi. Pulling off her shirt and bra Bulma whistled as she looked at the woman’s surprisingly ample chest. She was a good cup or so larger than what Bulma had actually thought.

“Chi-Chi, you really live up to your name,” she observed, as she groped the still unconscious woman’s breasts.

“Still nice and perky, too,” she mused as she massaged them, noting that they were still remarkably firm for a woman of their age. Bulma flattered herself to think that her own breasts had aged very nicely and were still highly attractive, but she certainly couldn't deny that Chi-Chi's were marvelous for a woman approaching late middle age, more like those of a woman in her twenties! And to think, Bulma considered with a frown as she gently ran her fingers across Chi-Chi's erect nipples appreciatively, she could have been enjoying these wonderful tits for years, if she'd only been wise enough to seek a relationship with the woman...

Chi-Chi let out a low soft moan. She wasn’t waking up, but the stimulation was still enough to get a response out of her.

“Hm, well, this will be boring if you're too out of it,” Bulma remarked as she pinched Chi-Chi’s nipples hard enough to wake her up, enough to at least get proper responses.

“B-Bulma?” Chi-Chi asked groggily.

“Yes, it’s me, and we are having some fun,” Bulma answered.

“Fun...is good,” Chi-Chi replied hazily, not fully aware of what was happening.

“Yes, fun _is_ good...now let’s have even more!” Bulma decided, leaning in and kissing Chi-Chi as she kept fondling her tits, letting her fingers sink into them a little.

Chi-Chi began to kiss back, and Bulma was surprised to find the woman's actions rather clumsy and crude.

“You kiss like no one's ever kissed you before,” Bulma observed with surprise.

“I haven’t,” Chi-Chi responded groggily. “Goku doesn't know what that is...”

Bulma had to just stop for a moment and stare in disbelief at the woman before her. “I...he..._wow_,” Bulma managed after a moment to get out. “Are you _serious_?"

Chi-Chi nodded, eyes still unfocused, as a deep, resigned sigh escaped her. "Yes...he...thinks I'm trying to bite him whenever I try..."

Bulma shook her head in disbelief, and more than a little disgust. "You know, at this point, drugging and molesting you to steal you away from your husband is actually looking more like an act of good than evil.”

Before Chi-Chi could respond, Bulma kissed her again, using her tongue to guide Chi-Chi’s in how to make it pleasurable for them both. Thankfully, the younger woman was a quick learner, passionate and eager in spite of her drug-induced drowsiness, as though this act of physical affection and attraction was a dream come true that no drug could inhibit - which was no doubt sadly close to the mark - and soon she was able to match Bulma.

Which had Bulma wondering if she herself were, in fact, all that good at this. Considering that the majority of her own experience was based on kissing Vegeta and, before him, Yamcha, Bulma certainly couldn't rule out that her own romantic partners had only brought her to an amateur level in this. Well, she'd just have to find out when she got to Videl, or 18; surely their husbands would have had enough of an interest in their wives' needs to achieve competence with kissing!

As she kept making out with Chi-Chi, Bulma ran her hand down her friend’s belly, and then further down to her womanhood. Rubbing her pussy a little, she was unsurprised to find that Chi-Chi was already quite wet. Poor woman needed this exactly as much as Bulma had thought she would.

Stroking Chi-Chi's clit, Bulma let the kiss be broken by the former martial artist's cry of delight.

“Do you want to cum?” Bulma asked knowingly, teasingly dancing her fingers around her friend's clit.

“Y...yes!" Chi-Chi answered, panting, tears in her eyes. “S-So much! Please, please...I...I can’t remember the last time I had an orgasm...!”

Okay, poor woman needed this _even more_ than Bulma had thought she would. Bulma swore she could have killed Goku then and there if he'd been within arm's reach, no power level imaginable able to save him from her righteous outrage at the life his carelessness and stupidity had trapped his endlessly loyal and dutiful wife within.

Despite her now evil nature, it almost broke Bulma's heart not to immediately give in and give her friend the relief she'd waited a lifetime for...but Bulma had to accomplish what she needed from this encounter. Praying that Chi-Chi would assent quickly so that Bulma could finally award her the fulfillment and kindness forever absent from her life, the inventor told her, “Alright, I’ll let you cum...but after that you will be my personal slave, understand? _Permanently_."

It was a testament to Chi-Chi's strength of will that she said nothing for a moment, even as she rocked her hips in desperation, her mind hazy and broken from the drugs and the pleasure.

“Please...make me cum...anything you say, slave, yes, just...just want to _cum_...cum...**cum**!” Chi-Chi panted heavily as she trembled. She was desperate to cum and was so far gone that she couldn’t even think at all past the desire to just get the pleasure that she had been missing out on all her life.

“Alright, alright,” Bulma told her with a relieved, affectionate chuckle, “I’ll make you cum...nice and hard, too!”

Slipping a couple of fingers into Chi-Chi’s sopping wet pussy, Bulma hooked her fingers, and pressed into Chi-Chi’s G-Spot. She stroked it as she leaned down and started to suck on Chi-Chi’s nipple, biting down a little. As she did this, she also used her thumb to stroke Chi-Chi’s clit.

Climax didn't so much as hit Chi-Chi as it Kamehameha'd her.

Chi-Chi screamed and arched her back as she came harder than even her wildest dreams could have imagined. Whether she was a natural squirter or whether it was just decades of pent-up desire being unleashed at once, a powerful stream of fem-cum actually splattered against the wall on the other side of the room.

Bluma continued to tease Chi-Chi for several minutes longer, making her cum five more times in a row, her spraying climaxes becoming smaller and smaller each time, until with the fifth, Chi-Chi's orgasm was no more than a delighted, exhausted whimper, and a trickle of juices..

Letting Chi-Chi fall limply to the bed, Bulma licked her hand clean, savoring the taste of her cunt. After thoroughly cleaning her hand of every bit of Chi-Chi's cream, Bulma looked down at the other woman with a grin. "Don't drift off, now...I’m not quite finished with you just yet!” she told her, getting out one of her new toys, a long, thick strap-on dildo with a head facing inwards for herself to enjoy as she fucked her lovers with it.

“Just a bit more quick fun, and then, some proper brainwashing!” Bulma decided. “Something more permanent than what those drugs can offer.”

As she said this, Bulma rolled Chi-Chi over onto her belly, so that she was face-down on the bed. Lining up the tip of the toy with Chi-Chi’s pussy, she slammed the toy in, all the way to the base. The sudden fullness of it was nearly enough to bring Chi-Chi out of her drugged stupor.

“Ahh...so big!” Chi-Chi shouted in delighted surprise, and proceeded to beg, “Fuck me...fuck me hard! I need it...pound my cunt and make me cum hard!”

“Well, I never expected language like that out of you, Chi-Chi! Why, such filthy talk from a proper wife and mother of two!” Bulma exclaimed with a giggle. “But I like it...a lot!”

With that, she started to pump her hips hard and fast, slamming deep into her new lover; Bluma fucked Chi-Chi brutally, and Chi-Chi took it all and pleaded for more. Reaching around, Bulma grabbed her breasts, and squeezed them roughly as she fucked her friend, every thrust a shot of pure pleasure to both of them.

Bulma fucked her like this for nearly an hour, only going harder and faster with every screaming orgasm that came to each woman, until Chi-Chi simply blacked out from the overwhelming force of so many orgasms in a row, after being without for so very long.

Once Bulma had cum a few more times herself, she pulled out and wiped the toy along Chi-Chi’s face, prodding it into her mouth a little. She then removed the toy, and licked her end a bit, before picking Ch-Chi up and carrying her to the lab. With her new, corrupted strength, it was marvelously easy for Bulma; Chi-Chi felt like she weighed no more than a down-filled pillow.

Once she got Chi-Chi into her lab, Bulma put her on a lab table, and brought down a long, mechanical arm with an odd device on the end.

“This is one of the first proper mind control machines I’ve made. Still a bit bulky, but it works just fine for now, and I'll be working on the size issue for future versions,” Bulma said as she flipped it on, not that Chi-Chi was in any state to respond or appreciate her words. A beam of pink light bathed Chi-Chi’s face.

“Now, for this first time, we'll be going with a simple program,” Bulma stated. “Chi-Chi, you are my slave. You are my test subject. You are an object that I own, and you are very happy with this. In fact, you love my ownership of you. Nothing makes you happier than pleasing me, and helping me improve my technology. Nothing turns you on more than fulfilling my desires.”

With each statement, the machine rewrote Chi-Chi’s core personality and thought process accordingly. To be sure, Bulma repeated these statements three times, and allowed the machine to remain functioning for a few minutes after. Finally, she turned it off, and gently gripped Chi-Chi's hand, bringing her to consciousness.

“So, Chi-Chi...how do you feel?” she asked, smiling softly as the woman's eyes fluttered in gentle waking.

The woman blinked a few times, as she let out a soft moan. "I...I feel so very good, Mistress,” she answered, surprised as she realized the euphoria within her mind. “Better than I have ever felt in my entire life! Mistress, thank you for making me so much better!"

She blinked again in slight confusion at hearing herself speak. "I mean, Mistress. Mistr...I...Mistress, I can't seem to say your name," she said, trying and failing to force her tongue to form the name "Bulma."

"That's an interesting side effect! I like it, though...and really, that's probably how it should be,” Bulma said as she helped Chi-Chi off the table. "That's who I am to you now, after all. I still want to be your friend, of course, but you're my lover and my slave first and foremost.

“Now come along...I have a job for you to do,” Bulma instructed, leading Chi-Chi over to her desk and ordering her to kneel under it.

Once the woman was in place, Bulma sat down and ordered Chi-Chi to start licking her pussy, as she once more set to work on one of her projects, this being one that she’d had planned for once she had Chi-Chi.

Bulma had set aside plenty of time to get this project done, naturally expecting to get frequently distracted by the pleasure her new slave was giving her...but she found, to her ecstatic surprise, that getting her pussy licked actually helped her productivity quite a bit! With every shock of pleasure that coursed through her, a new revelation or insight would fire through her mind: rather than getting distracted, Bulma had her mind so focused on her task thanks to Chi-Chi's tongue that her hands could barely keep up as they recorded one clever perception and brilliant insight after another!

In less than two hours, she was not only finished with the blueprints for her next technological masterpiece, but she had also designed a new outfit for her slave, similar to the one Chi-Chi had worn while still a little girl. It didn't look especially combat viable, but there were small enhancing devices built into its gloves and shoulder pads that would multiply the strength and ki of its wearer by several dozen times...nothing that would allow Chi-Chi to stand against a combatant at the level of most of their acquaintances, at least not just yet, but it was a strong start! And the helmet had its own special bit of tech worked in...

“Mmmmmmm...almost done with your new outfit, slave,” Bulma gasped with a smirk, as she made a few purely cosmetic tweaks. "Keep up the good work. I'll have a few new tricks we can test."

Chi-Chi smiled blissfully as she kept licking Bulma’s pussy. "Ahhhh...yes, Mistress!” she responded reverently, moaning in joy. “I love being your sexy test subject!"

“G-Good girl!” Bulma praised her breathlessly, as she came.

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

A few days later, Bulma had not only finished constructing both her main project and Chi-Chi's new outfit, but had also made a new armor for herself, as well.

It was a new variation of Saiyan armor that would drastically improve its protective capabilities - it would now easily withstand and completely absorb the kind of blows that Cell had been capable of at his peak! Far behind the current level of Goku and his ilk, of course, but fantastically powerful all the same, and even Bulma's most powerful acquaintances would have a combat advantage with armor that could give them a few hits' reprieve like this could!

But of course, this wasn't for _them_.

She had also modified this version of armor to be a little more sexual...after all, it was a good look, and it would be a shame to not use it for something like this. It didn't appear very combat-viable, of course, but much like Chi-Chi's new look, Bulma had added a few gadgets to the inside of the armor. These ones would generate a small field around her, much like ki would, that would protect her "exposed" areas as though they were armored, as well. With Bulma's new genius applied to the power output of this armor's core, she was, if anything, far _better_ protected in the spots where it did not extend. Any halfway intelligent opponent would think to aim for her "weak" spots, only to find them as impervious as a Super Saiyan's skin.

Of course, Bulma did have to admit, not a lot of the people she knew were halfway intelligent opponents, so who could say whether this would be all that effective a deception?

At any rate, it was time to put the primary device she had designed with Chi-Chi under her desk, and built over the last few days, to work.

Leading her slave to the lab table once more, Bulma had Chi-Chi lay down, and strapped her in place.

“These aren't really able to restrain you, if you were to really try to break them, but they'll at least be able to keep you in place overall and resist a few sudden spasms from you. I just need to keep you from falling off the table,” Bulma explained. “Because this is going to be very pleasurable, and take a pretty good while."

“Yes, Mistress Bulma,” Chi-Chi replied happily, having found in the past few days that she could, in fact, still say Bulma's name, so long as there was a proper "Mistress" before it, “whatever you desire!”

Getting a new device, Bulma attached it to Chi-Chi’s pussy.

“This thing is designed to provide the highest level of stimulation the human body is normally capable of processing...although I think that with some training and a higher power level, you might be able to handle even greater pleasure eventually. But for now...this is the highest possible level of stimulation!” Bulma explained as she turned it on. Right away Chi-Chi let out a loud cry of pleasure, and nearly jolted off the table, only the restraints keeping her back against it, and even then, just barely.

Moaning her eyes were almost rolling back in her head. "Ahh...Mistress..it’s..it’s soooo good...I’m cumming already!” Chi-Chi shouted in joy.

“Ah...mhmhm...cuuummming again!” she screamed as she was immediately overwhelmed with pleasure once more, followed by another shriek of, "A-Again, Mistress, c-cummmmmiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg!"

Bulma chuckled. “Well, good to know it works!” she declared with satisfaction. “It will also pump you full of some special nano-machines, which will help with a certain plan I have for later.”

She pulled down the device that had been used to brainwash Chi-Chi, and turned it on. She then started to walk away. “I have something else to work on, so I’ll be back to check on you in a bit,” she mentioned over her shoulder as she exited, as Chi-Chi moaned and shivered in ecstasy.

Puttering about the lab, Bulma spent the next hour working simultaneously on a few other projects, the most important of which was a gun that was essentially a miniaturized version of the mind control ray. Already Bulma had reconstructed her design several dozen times in her head since the original's construction, improving on it each time to make it more efficient, faster acting, and more portable, a process of scientific advancement that would normally have taken years of research and insights, maybe an entire lifetime's worth. Once again, Bulma took a moment to appreciate the energy and freak accident that had empowered her mind to this degree. Already entire new horizons of opportunities were open to her thanks to this new gun's portability; not having to haul every woman back with her to the lab to permanently make her a slave would be a huge convenience...and frankly, considering the power and nature of some of the women she had plans for, possibly a literal life-saver.

And this was still by no means a final product! Already Bulma's mind was buzzing with ways to give the gun more features, and she wondered whether it could even be possible to miniaturize the device and turn it into a cybernetic implant, eliminating the need to carry it with her altogether.

After her hour of productivity, Bulma returned to Chi-Chi, and took a look at the obedient martial artist. The machine was working just as planned, Bulma was pleased to observe: Chi-Chi was a remarkably beautiful and well-preserved woman of her age, but even the mere beginnings of wrinkles and other signs of age that she had possessed a mere hour ago were now completely gone, and her hair had darkened back to the same jet black it had been in her youth.

“Mmm, the age-regression is progressing nicely, Chi-Chi! You look 10 years younger!” she noted as she observed Chi-Chi. "Trance is holding steady too...”

There had been some small worry for her that the de-aging process might have some small interference with the brainwashing, but thankfully it seemed that the concern was unfounded; Chi-Chi was clearly still just as deep and under control as ever.

“How are the orgasms, by the way?” Bulma asked playfully. “I’d love some feedback~”

“Oooh~ Mistr-ahhh!” was Chi-Chi’s only response as she came again, her body arching up and falling back down. Even before her her ass had returned to the table, she screamed in climax again.

“Excellent!” Bulma exclaimed, ecstatic with the results. She'd had no idea that Chi-Chi could have kept conscious and climaxing at this rate for an entire hour! If this pace had remained constant for this entire hour, Bulma estimated that Chi-Chi would have had several hundred intense orgasms in the past 60 minutes! The de-aging might very well have disrupted the previous brainwashing entirely, after all...but with that kind of raw, rapid, inescapable pleasure pounding Chi-Chi's conscious mind to bits for so long, she'd have almost certainly been left utterly devoted to Bulma, the one who gave that experience to her, anyway!

Of course, for the next use of this machine that Bulma had in mind, this meant she'd have to take a certain small precaution...but overall, the device she had designed was working even better than she had hoped!

“Now, let’s wind down and add the finishing touches...” Bulma shut off all the devices, but left Chi-Chi strapped down, the latter still shaking, panting, and whimpering after her experience.

“I just can’t wait to show you off to Tights,” Bulma remarked, already thinking of all the fun things she could do to her older sister.

“And you can show _**her**_ a few things too!” Bulma added with a laugh.

Chi-Chi was understandably still a little too blitzed out of her mind to really reply.

“Now, I just have one more thing you need,” Bulma told her, making an adjustment to the de-aging device. "I need to mark you with the Capsule Corp logo! Because you _are_ company property now, after all.”

Bulma lowered the machine down over Chi-Chi’s belly, and flipped a switch. There was a flash, and a moment later the Capulse Corp logo was tattooed onto Chi-Chi’s belly.

“Th-Thank you, Mistress,” the newly young woman managed to gasp gratefully, looking at her new, permanent reminder of her place in life as an object belonging to her Mistress.

"Oh, trust me, Chi-Chi, the pleasure is all mine," Bulma replied with a grin, as she retrieved an audio playback device. After taking a few moments to make a recording, check its quality, and go over all the numbers and figures of the situation she was about to put herself into in her head, Bulma released the table's restraints, and helped Chi-Chi off of it.

“Now, slave, I’m going to make myself younger, as well. I’ll need you to help run the set-up,” Bulma commanded, as she took a moment to adjust the de-aging device. “Just follow my instructions; I’ll keep them simple.”

With that, Bulma stripped naked, and laid down on the table. She guided Chi-Chi in how to operate the restraints, and once they were locked in place, she had her slave secure a pair of earbuds firmly into Bulma's ears, which began to play the message she had just recorded on loop. Bulma then guided Chi-Chi in sliding the toy into place over her pussy. Just before having her turning it, Bulma had Chi-Chi line up the de-ager.

“Now, make sure you turn it off in exactly two hours,” she said seriously. While she had de-aged Chi-Chi significantly, Bulma enjoyed her slave remaining a fully grown adult woman...but she herself wanted to go further, bring herself back to the beginning of her adulthood, so she would need more time.

“Understood, Mistress!” Chi-Chi acknowledged, as she turned on both devices.

Right away the surge of pleasure from the toy was enough to make her cum.

“Ahhhh...fuck this is amaazzzziiiiinnnnngggg!” she screamed as she was overwhelmed by just how much more intense it was than she had actually thought. She knew it was designed to push the human body to its absolute limit of how much it could take, but still it was so much higher than she had suspected!

In seconds she was cumming again, and again, and again and again, over and over. It was endless waves of pleasure, each feeding into the next and making all of them even more powerful.

The de-aging process was also pleasurable, if more in an odd way rather than fully carnal. It was just like the feeling when she had first been corrupted: invigorating and pleasurable, everything in her body shifting and making her feel more powerful.

The machine on her pussy shifted between full power, and low enough to only tease her, keeping her just on edge for what seemed like an unbearable eternity (though was likely less than even a minute), only to then shoot back up to full power again. The short periods of teasing only made everything all the more intense when it returned to full power.

A few times, Bulma nearly blacked out, but Bulma had anticipated that she wouldn't have the kind of power and endurance to handle a full hour on her own the way Chi-Chi had, so the machine was tuned to keep her just on the verge of what she could handle. This way, she would stay awake no matter what. She’d be aware through the entire process with no means of escape other than the time limit.

It was an incredible, swirling maelstrom of pleasure that battered every thought and sense of identity from her mind. It left her empty, an existence defined only by pleasure, erasing all that she had ever been...or it might have been, had the message she had recorded not played through her mind on unending loop. It was a simple one, reminding Bulma that she had given this pleasure to herself, that this was the result of having embraced her desire to conquer and control, and a command to stay true to herself and her desires. It was exactly what she needed to make it through this raging tempest of mind-dissolving pleasure, a constant focusing of her melted mind upon who she was, a command from herself to attend to her own devotion...in a sense, Bulma was now brainwashing herself to be herself, making a mistress for herself of her own mind and desires. Broken and rebuilt in her own image, the corrupted, empowered, and freed Bulma would now be the only woman she was capable of being; nothing could undo or change her now!

The pleasure and re-sculpting of her self, physically and mentally, continued, and she loved it. She’d for sure put all future girls in this device, and leave them hooked up for a good, long while...as well as putting herself back into it from time to time. She would, after all, continue to age normally once out of the machine, and need a "checkup" every now and then to get back to where she wanted to be...and who could tell? Maybe she might like to experiment with going even further...

Once the two hours had passed, Chi-Chi shut off the de-ager and the pleasure device, then released the restrains. Bulma stayed on the table for several long moments as she recovered from how intense it was, her body weak and trembling. But once she recovered, she stood and stretched.

“I feel fantastic!” she cheered to herself, walking to a mirror she had set up in the lab just for this. Taking a good look at her now younger body, she posed a bit, admiring how good she looked. She was roughly 18 years old again, and while Bulma had always known she was a knockout, she was so gorgeous right now that she was actually making herself wet!

“Who needs the Dragon Balls when you have a genius like mine?” she asked with a victorious grin. “Wouldn’t you agree, slave?"

“Yes, Mistress! Although it almost seems like it should be impossible, you are as beautiful as you are brilliant...a perfect woman who surpasses even the gods!” Chi-Chi affirmed eagerly.

Bulma smiled. “Oh, I do love that enthusiasm!” she remarked. “Going to have to keep that programmed in for the rest of the girls.” The thought of the dry, taciturn 18 gushing over Bulma in such a way was a particularly charming thought...

“Now then...as much as I’d love to just strut around naked, I think my modified uniform is too good not to wear...oooh, also, let's make one little tweak I just thought of!” she said, taking her mind control gun and aiming it at Chi-Chi. She pulled the trigger and zapped her, reprogramming her ever so slightly.

As the new programing settled in, Bulma put on her modified Sayin armor. Thankfully, since she had managed to retain the original armor's elastic nature in her redesign, it would still fit just as perfectly, even now that she had shrunken down from her original size when she had made it.

She also donned scouter which she had rebuilt and modified recently to help in her goals...although even if she hadn't been able to make it personally useful to her, Bulma had to admit, she would have worn it anyway. She just liked the aesthetic! Putting it on, she tested the settings a bit.

“You have a new outfit as well, slave,” she told Chi-Chi, pointing to the outfit that rested on a nearby table. "Put it on.”

Nodding, Chi-Chi walked over and began to put it on, as instructed. Bulma licked her lips in appreciation - it was just as hot on Chi-Chi as she had expected. It was, of course, very much like the armor Chi-Chi had worn as a little girl, only even _more_ inappropriately sexual, as the part that actually clothed her was little more than a metal bikini that barely covered anything. But then, as Bulma had specifically enhanced it to accomplish, the armor didn't _need_ to cover her to still protect her.

Bulma smiled as Chi-Chi finally put on the helmet. She had, during the hour in which the other woman had been getting de-aged and having her brains fucked out, added a little extra bit of tech to the helmet that she had just thought of today, which would establish a continuous link with Chi-Chi's mind and keep reinforcing her conditioning. Totally unnecessary at this point, of course, but at the same time, Bulma would take absolutely no chances on the possibility that anyone else could undo or overwrite her hard work.

Bulma grinned as she took in just how good her work looked on her old friend, new lover, and devoted slave.

“There, all set!” she declared, as she reached to adjust the helmet ever so slightly. "Mmmm, even through a scouter you look ravishing, my sexy slave!”

Chi-Chi smiled. "Thank you, Mistress,” she said with a proud smile. “This slave lives to serve you.”

“Ooo~ how nice!” Bulma said replied, playful and pleased. “Now, recite your designation and current mission~”

Chi-Chi stood at attention. "This slave is designated Capsule Girl Number 11: _Ox-Princess Chi-Chi_!” she reported in an almost mechanical tone. “My mission is to assist you in capturing and brainwashing your sister, Tights Briefs!”

“Ooh my Towa! Well, we are definitely testing that again next time we fuck!” Bulma decided, noting how the mechanical and mindless state was rather arousing in its own way.

“As you wish, _**Capsule Mistress**_,” Chi-Chi agreed, still standing at attention.

Bulma laughed in pride and enjoyment. "Now then...time to call Tights and get things set up!” Bulma decided, getting her phone and dialing her sister’s number.

“Hey, Tights,” Bulma said as her sister picked up. “It’s me, Bulma.”

“Bulma...something wrong with your phone, or are you sick or something?” Tights asked. “You sound a little funny...higher-pitched, or something.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, just..something I’m testing,” Bulma replied, thinking fast. How silly; for all her genius, it had never occurred to her that her voice would also get younger with the rest of her! That was almost a shame...now that she was paying attention to how she sounded, Bulma realized she rather missed the more mature, velvet coating that the years had given to her voice. Perhaps she could modify the de-ager, or invent a separate machine, that could restore her vocal chords to what they had been before...she already missed her sexier womanly voice.

“Anyways," she continued, focusing back on the task at hand, "I have something I would love to show you!” She flashed a purposeful grin at Chi-Chi. "Come over as soon as you can...I’m sure you’ll really enjoy it, just as much as I do! Maybe even more!"

“Sure, I’ll be over in just an hour or so,” Tights answered cheerfully. “It's been a pretty good while since we’ve seen each other, anyway. It’ll be fun to catch up!”

“Oh, _lots_ of fun,” Bulma answered, as she fought back a laugh. “See you soon, Sis.”

With that, she hung up, and turned again to Chi-Chi. "Well, time to clean up and get ready,” Bulma told her. “Capsule Girl Eleven, your first mission will start soon!”

“I will do you proud, Capsule Mistress!” she declared with a salute.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a little over an hour since Bulma had made the call to her sister, and in that time the newly-evil genius had taken the chance to finish yet one more device. Even by her new standards of brilliance, such rapid efficiency was impressive; it seemed lust was an excellent motivator.

Attaching the collar she had just created around Chi-Chi’s neck, Bulma admired the unexpected side effect the de-aging process had had on her slave. To put it bluntly, Chi-Chi’s breasts were now huge! The Ox-Princess, now returned to her prime fighting age of 19, claimed that her tits were now far larger than they had ever been in her life before, and they were more sensitive to boot.

Bulma certainly wasn’t complaining. Chi-Chi looked as delicious now, with her chest straining against the bikini top of the armor Bulma had designed for, as she had with her natural bust size. The mad scientist made a mental note to thoroughly test both her slave’s new body, and any other possible effects of the Tachyon field, later.

“Hi, Sis! You ready for me in there?” Tights’s chirpy voice announced over the lab intercom, interrupting Bulma’s musings.

Activating the video link, Bulma ensured that only her face would be visible on the feed, and greeted her sister. “Hey, Tights, it’s been too long! Here, let me buzz you in.”

“Wow...Sis, when you told me you were working on a way to make someone look younger, I didn’t think you’d have it ready so soon. Not to mention have such remarkable results!” Tights exclaimed in awe, clearly impressed by her younger sister’s even more youthful appearance on the monitor. The older Briefs sibling opened the now unlocked lab door, and made her way inside, initially only seeing lab equipment, with no sign of Bulma.

“Yeah, I made a pretty big breakthrough a few days ago!” Bulma called out from the far end of the lab. Her sister naturally followed the call, and walked further into the lab. The dominatrix shared a wicked grin of anticipation with her slave, Chi-Chi also standing out of Tight’s view at Bulma’s side.

Walking through the lab, Tights glanced around the room at the myriad devices that Bulma had been working on since her corruption. Several of the projects she was walking by had once been dismissed as impractical or unethical old self, but were now in various stages of active development. How useful they would prove to The Capsule Mistress, only time would tell. Tights, of course, could not discern any of their intended functions just from her glances, which was just as well.

“Take a seat, Tights,” Bulma offered as Tights approached her work space. The only choice of seat was, of course, exactly where Bulma wanted her sister. “I’ll be out in a sec.”

“Thanks,” Tights replied, settling into the large, sci-fi-looking chair without a thought. Noting its comfortable, futuristic look, Tights pondered including the style of it as part of the background in one of her stories. “So. was the youth machine the thing you wanted to show me? I wouldn’t mind taking a few years off, myself!” she laughed.

Her mirth was cut short as manacles popped out of the chair, and clamped around her wrists.

With a smug smile, Bulma rounded the corner, with her hands behind her back and Chi-Chi at her side. Needless to say, both of the corrupted women’s new outfits left Tights speechless.

“For a sci-fi writer, I really thought you would have noticed your own sister had gone all mad scientist,” Bulma stated, and laughed a little as her sister experimentally tugged at her restraints, trying weakly to get free, as though she wasn’t still fully comprehending just what was happening to her.

“C’mon, Tights. The signs that I’m prepping for total global domination were all there,” she said, gesturing around the room.

Bulma looked to Chi-Chi, and gave her the nod to start the process of brainwashing her sister. She had incorporated the same technology in her hypno gun into Chi-Chi’s helmet. It was linked to the slave’s nervous system, though not directly - it was more that it was able to pick up and sense certain relevant states and changes in its target.

As her slave activated it, the gem atop the helmet's center lit up bright pink, and began to fill the room with the same hue. Bulma had designed it to have no effect on her, of course, and further safeguarded herself by conditioning herself to be immune to any conceivable variation of it (one could never be too careful, after all), but Tights seemed to be even more susceptible than Chi-Chi had been, and was under in mere seconds.

“Oh!” Chi-Chi exclaimed in delight and pride, “I can feel her mind slipping, Mistress!”

Bulma smiled, pleased to see that her programming was taking so quickly and effectively. The person Chi-Chi had been before was completely gone, and only her eager, sexy capsule slave remained.

Looking to her sister, Bulma grinned. "Think of it this way,” she offered. “Now you get to star in a big, sexier version of those stories you like so much!” She paused, and grinned. "Of course I’m the main character. But I’m sure that you’re more than okay with that, hm?"

Tights said nothing. She sat motionless, not even blinking.

Chi-Chi began to focus a bit more power into her helmet, causing Tights to fall even deeper than she already was.

“Thaaaaat’s it, keep staring...obey our...Mistress...” Chi-Chi crooned, starting to fall under herself.

“Yesss...Mistressss...” Tights moaned, as what tiny traces of her self control that had remained fully faded away, and she fully sank into mindless trance.

“Wonderful. Now, Capsule Girl Number Eleven, pick her up, and take her to the tank,” Bulma commanded, gesturing to the large tank that rested in the corner of the room.

The device was based on the same healing vats that Frieza’s forces had used, but Bulma had enhanced it with technology that she had salvaged from Dr. Gero’s lab, and added a few tweaks of her own. The glass dome was currently lowered, with a breathing mask floating in the healing fluid that filled the lower half.

Chi-Chi stripped Tights down with robotic efficiency at Bulma’s direction, before placing the blonde into the healing fluid through the open space. Her steady hands fastened the mask securely over the older woman’s mouth; it would not do to damage her Mistress’ property, after all. The dome lowered as Chi-Chi stepped back, and Bulma began tapping away at the side control panel. The fluid rose quickly to the top of the vat, and completely enveloped the entranced Tights.

Once the tank was full, four more devices emerged from the machine's floor, and attached to Tights’s still form. The first was the same pleasure device that had stimulated Chi-Chi’s pussy when Bulma had completed her programming. The memory made the enslaved warrior shiver in horny nostalgia. Two smaller versions locked in place over Tights's nipples, and finally, a helmet lowered over Tights’ head. This would take the place of the Devilmite projector that had rewritten Chi-Chi’s mind, only this would be even more thorough. There would quite simply be nothing at all left of Tights once it was done.

“You might have been my dear older sister before,” Bulma remarked, entering the programming commands with fluent keystrokes, "but now you are just a test subject. You are hot, and were pretty smart, but most importantly...I want to make it clear to everyone that I am not going to let something as silly as family affect how I run things.”

As Bulma finished her explanation, she hit the Return key to begin the sequence. The chamber came to life, the pleasure cups snapping Tights out of her trance for the briefest of moments, before the helmet sent her right back under.

“Come, Eleven...there’s something I need to work on while this bitch goes through her changes,” Bulma told her first slave. The use of the new title was as much for Bulma's benefit as it was for the slave herself - they both needed to become used to the fact that this woman was less Chi-Chi now than she was simply the devoted servant of her Mistress.

Capsule Slave Eleven, formerly Chi-Chi, nodded and followed after her obediently.

Bulma settled down to work, as she always did now: sitting at her desk, tinkering with new devices, drawing up blueprints, working out formulas, or writing up reports and findings to be published (plenty of the breakthroughs she'd made were, after all, not strictly related to her diabolical plans, so why not share them with the world?)...and all the while, Eleven sitting under the desk before her, head between Bulma's legs, licking her pussy the entire time to help her focus. It was always so much easier to work when she was getting serviced.

Once she was finished with her latest tinkering, Bulma judged that enough time had passed, and so she went back to the tank to stand in front of it and gaze at her sister and soon slave.

“You know, I always thought our mother favored you more. She was far too dumb to really understand me,” Bulma remarked, raising the armor and shoulder pads of her outfit over her head and dropping them to the floor. Gazing through the glass at her sibling’s changing form, Bulma felt a surge of lust for her new toy, but no love for the sister she was discarding. “But you were always able to speak down well enough that she would understand it, so you had a better relationship with her.”

Bending over and pulling her blue top up to free her tits, she pressed them against the tank. Her already rock hard nipples sent bolts of pleasure through her as they came into contact with the cold glass.

"Maybe it's not fair to hold that against you. Considering the kind of people I've kept company with my whole life, I probably should have picked up on how to speak Moron at some point or other," Bulma conceded with a chuckle, then a light moan as she dragged her nips a little against the glass. "Why, just being friends with Goku and Yamcha alone should make me trilingual in Moron, Dumbass, and Flake!

“Still, reasonable or not, the resentment _is_ there," Bulma observed with a wicked grin.

"Eleven, get a dildo for us to share - and make it a large one,” Bulma ordered, never taking her hard stare off Tights. “I want you to fuck me while she watches. Hopefully she'll pick up some pointers on how to server her new mistress well!"

“Right away, Mistress!” Eleven replied, heading to one of the supply drawers. She retrieved a double-ended toy, and slipped it into her own pussy. The toy was sizable, but she had gotten more than wet enough to fit it easily, after all the time she had spent eating out her Mistress.

Going back to her Mistress, Eleven took a moment to line up the tip with Bulma’s pussy, and slid it into her. Gripping Bulma’s hips, Eleven began to pump. She went slowly at first, of course - her Mistress's comfort and pleasure were the utmost priorities for her - and gradually began picking up speed, until soon enough she was slamming the woman hard, fast, and deep with each thrust.

“Ah, yes...that’s good!” Bulma praised in a moan. “Lean forward, I-I want to feel your tits on my back! Fuck, I was right to get you first!

“And soon you’ll be joining her, dear Sis, as Capsule Slave Ninety-Nine. Nothing more than an obedient toy for me to fuck!” Bulma told Tights, as she pressed her tits against the glass harder, spreading them against it. The cool smooth surface of it felt great against her tender, heated skin.

“I can’t wait to see how well this works out. If it’s good enough, I might just use it on some more women near and dear to me. But you...you are just a test subject,” Bulma gasped as her slave railed into her.

“Success or failure, either way you’ll be giving me plenty of valuable...da...dat..data!” she screamed as she came. Even as her climax crashed down upon her, her commanding voice range out, "Don’t stop, Eleven! We're gonna keep going until she’s finished!"

“With pleasure, Capsule Mistress!” Eleven grunted in delight as she kept fucking her Mistress.

After nearly two hours the tank began to beep, indicating that the process was fully finished. The moment the sound hit her ears, Eleven pulled away from her Mistress, her obedience practically a reflex.

“E-Enough...good girl...g-go get a towel,” Bulma ordered, gasping as she struggled back to a regular standing position after their sexual marathon. Eleven went to retrieve the towel, the dildo still stuck deep in her cunt.

Pressing a few buttons to first drain the tank, and then to open it, Bulma took a step back, letting her former sister fall to the floor with a thud, the wires pulling free and left dangling in the air.

The human woman once known as Tights had been altered greatly from her original state. Her slender body was larger overall now, with noticeably more defined musculature. More attention-grabbing still, she also had a long, flexible monkey-like tail protruding from the base of her spine, the tangible proof of her new status as a member of the Saiyan race.

Looking over her former sister with pride, Bulma smiled. The process had worked perfectly. The tank had rewritten Tight’s very DNA, had altered her to change her from being a human being into being a Sayian. It had taken some effort, and was among the ideas that she had abandoned in the past, while she had still been held back by questions of ethics.

Now that she was no longer bound by such ideals Bulma could do whatever she wanted with anyone’s genetics. And for a mad scientist out for conquest...well, making at least one or two Saiyans for protection was a very good idea. With their strength and power, just a few of them would make for very good bodyguards, and soldiers for when she would start to make a more serious bid for taking over the world. The success of this first test already filled Bulma with ideas of having a small army one day, one that would be unsurpassed by any other in existence. 

“Wake up, Capsule Slave Ninety-Nine,” Bulma ordered the woman before her.

Struggling a little, Tights, now Ninety-Nine, managed to lift herself up.

“Y-Yes, Capsule Mistress,” she replied, blinking as what was left of her mind began to process the changes her body had been put through.

Eleven returned with the towel in hand.

“Dry her off,” Bulma ordered. Eleven obediently knelt, and began to rub Ninety-Nine dry, almost the way that one would dry a dog.

Once she was finished, Bulma nodded. "Alright. The two of you, follow me to the bedroom," she ordered.

“And Ninety-Nine, put on a dildo,” she added.

The three went to the bedroom together, Ninety-Nine donning a strap-on along the way.

“Ninety-Nine, on your back,” Bulma ordered. “And no speaking, unless I state you may.”

Ninety-Nine nodded dumbly as she took her position.

“Get it wet,” Bulma ordered Eleven. “Use your mouth.”

“With pleasure, Capsule Mistress,” Eleven replied, happy that she had been allowed to continue speaking so that she could further affirm her obedience to her Mistress. She got down and started licking along the length of the toy, before deep-throating it. She sucked and slurped loudly, getting it thoroughly coated and wet with her saliva.

Once she judged it was wet enough, Bulma ordered her first slave away, and then lowered herself, ass first, onto the toy, groaning as it entered her.

“F-Fuck...been a while since I took anything back there,” she muttered. “Hmm...feels a lot better than I remember!” She bit her lip as she rolled her hips a little, taking a moment to adjust to the feeling. It was rather strange but pleasant; it stretched and filled her in an unfamiliar way, touching places that normal went unused. It seemed that among the other benefits of her transformation (or perhaps it was the de-aging process?) was a new ability to appreciate and even enjoy anal penetration

Once she was settled, Bulma looked to Eleven, who had not yet removed the double-dildo from before. "Now you fuck my cunt,” Bulma ordered.

Eleven eagerly obeyed, slipping the dildo into her Mistress and starting to pump her hips. As she did, Bulma began to move her own hips as well, making a rhythm. She didn’t allow Ninety-Nine to move at all, however, just having her lay there and be used, almost like a living toy.

“Ah...yes, this is fantastic!” Bulma moaned, half leaning back as she savored the feeling of being filled from both sides at the same time. It was a wonderful feeling, now, to have both holes filled at once; she could swear she even felt the toys rubbing against each other through her inner walls. Every time she lowered herself down onto the toy that Ninety-Nine was wearing, the former Chi-Chi would thrust in. The feeling of both moving in and out, so that one hole was always full and the other was near empty, made for a perfect balance of pleasure.

“S...Suck my tits, too!” Bulma ordered Eleven.

The woman moved forward and began to suckle right away, her lips wrapped tight around one nipple. She sucked hard, never letting go, no matter how she moved the rest of her body with the frantic thrusting.

“Ah...yes..this...this...this is...!” Bulma screamed, as she neared the brink of a powerful orgasm.

“Yamcha...Vegeta...Neither one of them could ever match this! Why did I ever waste my time with those losers, or any man at all!?” Bulma cried out. “This is the best sex ever!”

She threw her head back as she came, slamming herself down to the base on the dildo that Ninety-Nine was wearing. At the same time, Eleven drove her own toy in just as deeply, and sucked harder on her tit. Bulma shuddered, and pulled Eleven close, holding her tight as her body trembled.

After a few moments to recover, she gently pushed Eleven back. "Trade toys,” she commanded ordered.

The two slaves got off of the bed, and traded the toys with each other, Eleven now wearing the strap-on and Ninety-Nine now possessing the double dildo.

“Now, Ninety-Nine, on your back again. The two of you will now lick each other’s toy clean,” Bulma ordered, adding, “Eleven, just go ahead and fuck her face.”

Eleven smiled cheerfully as she got on top of her fellow slave and pressed the toy into Ninety-Nine’s mouth. She began to violently thrust down into her throat, hard and fast. At the same time, she tenderly licked and sucked at the dildo that had just been in her Mistress's pussy. She loved the taste so much that she couldn’t get enough! Even as she licked away every trace, she kept going, wanting to be sure she didn’t miss even a drop.

Bulma laid down next to the Saiyan slave that had once been her sister, and was now nothing more than her personal toy and weapon. "So how you like that taste?” she asked mockingly. “I’m sure you love it.”

“Not that there should be any reason to dislike it, really. I altered all our bodies to no longer produce any sort of waste, other than sweat. So it’s all just for pleasure now,” Bulma remarked, grinning with pride at yet another of her own achievements. 

Ninety-Nine could only gag and choke in response as she was throat-fucked by Eleven...though the way her eyes rolled back in her head made it clear that she was enjoying it; she was clearly in near orgasmic levels of pleasure.

Bulma laughed at the sight. "Well, glad you enjoy that...but while you were in the tank, I altered your brain a bit. Basically, you won’t be cumming any time soon! In order to be able to orgasm, you have to make ninety-nine other women cum. Once you make the one hundredth girl climax, then you’ll cum as well!” Bulma told her.

Ninety-Nine just moaned, the knowledge of that making her feel even better.

Bulma slid her hand down, and started to finger herself as she watched the eyes of Ninety-Nine glaze over. Rubbing her own clit with one hand, she reached out and used her other to slap Eleven’s ass hard.

“Fuck her more!” Bulma ordered, and her slave complied, pumping her hips up and down as fast and hard as she could.

Bulma soon came to the sight of Ninety-Nine shaking with pleasure she couldn't release as she nearly climaxed roughly six times in a row. When she was eventually allowed to cum, it would probably be so powerful it would give her a Zenkai boost!

“Okay, enough, you two,” Bulma decided. “Get up, Eleven...I have something fun planned for you.”

She ordered Ninety-Nine down onto her knees on the floor. "Now Eleven, bend over like this,” Bulma told her first slave, bending over on the bed and sticking her hips out. Eleven did so readily. "And now you, Ninety-Nine, lick our asses. Start with mine!”

Ninety-Nine silently nodded, and used her hands spread the cheeks of her Mistress’s ass. She tenderly kissed the puckered hole, before beginning to lick. She started to gently push her tongue in a little, and swirled it softly, teasing her once sister. Bulma moaned deeply.

“Ah...yes, that’s good,” Bulma praised. “I’m...I'm not going to last long with this!” She dug her fingers into the sheets. And indeed, it took very little time at all before she came once again, soaking the bed under herself.

“Th..that’s enough,” she said, having Ninety-Nine move away. Bulma then got on the bed.

“Eleven, eat my pussy, while Ninety-Nine eats your ass,” Bulma ordered her slaves.

Eleven buried her face in Bulma’s cunt, sucking on her clit and lapping away at her pussy. At the same time, Ninety-Nine pushed her tongue as deep into Eleven’s ass as she could, and noisily kissed and sucked away, making her fellow slave experience a pleasure that was completely different than anything she had ever felt in her entire life. Then again, any kind of sexual satisfaction had been a wholly new experience for this woman until very recently.

“Ah, good girl, Chi - I mean, Eleven!” Bulma praised, catching herself as she almost used her slave's old name. It was force of habit, and would take some time to fix.

Eleven moaned happily, the pleasure of praise and of having her ass licked melding into one for her. She didn't let her own delight in any way distract her from pleasuring her Mistress, however, and soon Bulma had been brought to yet another orgasm.

In spite of how many times she had climaxed, however, Bulma was still ready for more. “Now then, Ninety-Nine, on your back again. Eleven, get on top of her and lean down, so she can suck on your tits,” Bulma ordered, as she took the dildo that had belonged to Eleven before.

Eleven lowered herself pussy-first onto the strap-on dildo that Ninety-Nine was wearing. She then leaned down, and Ninety-Nine began to suck on her breasts right away. Bulma spread Eleven’s ass cheeks and slowly pushed her toy into her, and Eleven gasped and sighed in pleasure at the feeling.

Bulma began to fuck her, slowly and deeply. "Work your hips,” Bulma ordered. “Ride her.”

“Ye..yes Capsule Mistress,” Eleven responded, as she began to move her hips a bit, helping to get everything deeper into herself.

Bulma fucked Eleven to orgasm, then pulled her away, to keep fucking her alone. Nintey-Nine was left to watch, and uselessly finger herself to near orgasm a few more times.

Once she was satisfied, Bulma pulled out. "Now, you two come with me to the lab,” Bulma ordered, and they followed.

“Hmmm...I could have you just walk around naked all the time, and that would be fun, but it’d be a bit distracting, too,” Bulma mused, as she got out a bag and tossed it to Ninety-Nine.

“So put that on, instead,” she told her former sister, and the slave obeyed.

Ninety-Nine's new outfit was a modified version of the Galactic Patrol uniform, with the midsection cut away to leave her toned belly exposed. It also had a deep collar dip, to show off her cleavage. Likewise, the bottom half was smaller than the original design. The whole thing made Ninety-Nine look almost like a Galactic Patrol-themed stripper more than anything else.

The last difference was a collar.

"Now, time to test one last thing...I injected you both with nano-machines to make this work,” Bulma said with a smile, walking up to Ninety-Nine. She reached for the back of her neck, flicking a switch on the collar.

Within seconds, the collar expanded outwards, forming something similar to the tank that Ninety-Nine had been re-created within. A pleasure machine like the one that had nearly made Bulma pass out popped up inside, and attached itself to Ninety-Nine's pussy. Two more fastened onto her breasts, and finally a mask was lowered which would allow her to breathe once the tank was filled with fluid. The air it provided, though, was mixed with traces of aphrodisiacs.

Once the lid was closed and the tank was filled, it began to shrink, Ninety-Nine shrinking with it. Then with a poof of smoke the whole thing fully shrank down to a small capsule, which Bulma picked up.

“Now your turn,” she told Eleven as she flipped her switch and started the process.

“Capsule Mistress isn’t just a name,” Bulma mused as she grinned at the sight of her slave being pulled in by her technology.


	3. Chapter 3

Panchy walked up to the door of Bulma’s lab. She had seen Tights’s car parked outside earlier, and she thought that her older daughter had gone right to the lab, but it had been quite a bit of time since, and she had yet to come out.

Chuckling to herself as she looked down at the tray of lemonade she carried, she figured that the sisters had just spent the time talking and catching up. After all, it was so rare for Tights to be in town! Why, most of the time it was almost as if the girl didn't even exist. This would be good for Bulma and Tights; Panchy had often wished her daughters were closer. They loved one another, no doubt, but her maternal instincts often told her there was an unspoken tension between them.

After knocking once, Panchy opened the door and stepped in. It wasn’t like her daughters would mind her dropping by. “Hello, girls! I brought you something to...drink...”

Her words trailed off, as she dropped her tray, her hands rising up to her mouth in horror to worry about it. The glasses and pitcher shattered noisily as she took in the sight of Chi-Chi and Tights strapped into machines, naked and writhing in...in what sure looked like pleasure!

For several long, torturous seconds, the Brief matriarch gaped as the two women moaned and squirmed, their bodies slick with sweat. Chi-Chi’s breasts were larger, and somehow she now looked much younger...Tights’s body, as well, was more youthful, but far more noticeable was how much more muscular Panchy's first daughter now was than than she had ever been. What really stood out, however, was that she now had a tail, and her once short blonde hair now framed her face to just below her ears, spiky and thick, like...like a Saiyin’s!

“Well, I _was_ planning to invite you in here soon, anyway,” Bulma chuckled with an arrogant tone from a few feet away. Panchy only saw her younger daughter enter from another room through her peripheral vision; she couldn’t manage take her focus off the transformed women before her. She didn’t see the strange gun Bulma held in her hand until she spoke again. “Just saved me the time, Mother.”

Before her mother could say anything, Bulma raised the gun and fired. Panchy did see the beam of pink energy wash over her vision, but then her mind went dark. 

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Videl approached Capsule Corps.

Goku had contacted Gohan, asking if he knew where Chi-Chi was. She had been gone for a while, and when he had tried to sense her ki, it hadn’t worked. When it came to anything useful not directly related to fighting, Goku's playbook was pretty limited, and so he had called in others' support when his one, single way of tracking someone down had failed him.

So with just a little investigation, Videl had found out that she had been in contact with Bulma not too long ago (a _very_ little investigation - Videl had simply read the note that Chi-Chi had left on her table telling her family that she was going over to visit with Bulma for a few hours; Goku had either missed it or didn't know how to read it...Videl didn't really want to know which). Add to that the fact that the scientist seemingly hadn’t left her lab for about the same amount of time that Chi-Chi had been missing...Well, most of the others didn’t seem to suspect anything, implicitly trusting that Bulma would have contacted them had any unusual situation with Chi-Chi arisen, but to Videl, this was too odd not to warrant investigation.

Approaching the door, she pressed the button for the intercom. After a few moments, Bulma answered, as a camera focused on the dark-haired girl.

“Yes?” she asked, in a tone that right away sent a bad feeling through Videl.

“Is Chi-Chi here?” she asked. “And are you doing alright, Bulma? We haven't really heard from you for a little while.”

Bulma laughed a little. “Why, yes! Yes to both, in fact. Chi-Chi’s been helping me with a big project...I was actually planning on showing off the results soon,” the inventor mentioned lightly. “Actually, why don’t you help me test it? Just go around to the garden in the back.” With that, the intercom went silent.

Deciding to go along with this for now with her guard up, Videl went to the garden, her ki flowing just a little in case her instinct that something was amiss turned out to be right.

As she reached the garden, she was greeted by the sight of Bulma, but Videl was shocked to see that the woman was clearly much younger now than Videl had ever seen her. And she was dressed in Saiyin armor much like Vegeta’s, too, only with an obviously lewd twist to the design.

"Ninety-Nine, I choose you!" Bulma called out, and threw a capsule to her side. With a puff of smoke, her sister Tights was suddenly standing by her, and she, too, was greatly changed. Tights was now noticeably taller, and far more muscular...and Videl couldn't believe her eyes when she spied a long, blonde tail flicking behind her!

“Wh-What?” Videl asked, blinking a few times as she tried to process what she was seeing. "What's going o--"

“Ninety-Nine, get her,” Bulma said imperiously, with a snap of her fingers.

In a flash Tights, apparently Ninety-Nine now, was in Videl’s face. She threw a punch, but it was easy enough to deflect. Her movements were faster than a normal person’s, but at Videl's level of training and fighting prowess, it was still slow to her, not to mention far too wide a strike. The blonde had power, suddenly, but clearly lacked real experience in a fight.

As she followed with a kick, Videl was able to easily dodge it, and pushed her away. "What in the world are you doing?!” she demanded as she took a defensive stance. She didn’t want to fight friends, but she certainly wasn’t going to just take the attacks without protecting herself.

“I told you,” Bulma said with an unconcerned shrug. “Conducting a test.”

"Ninety-Nine" rushed Videl again in a flurry of attacks. They were slow and clumsy, but had a lot of power behind them. It was simple and brutish, but the power, if not the skill, was enough to convince Videl that she would have to take this fight seriously - there wasn't much of a chance that she would get hit, but on the off-chance she got sloppy (it had been some time since she had seriously stepped into the ring with someone, after all), she would need to be able to take some punishment..

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she told Tights, “because I don’t know what this is about. But it’s pretty clear you aren’t yourself...neither of you are!” She caught Ninety-Nine’s hands in her own. “And you aren’t leaving me much choice!”

As she said this, Videl delivered a powerful knee strike to the opposing woman’s gut. The force was more than enough to knock the air out of Ninety-Nine, though, and the unnatural Saiyan gasped, staggered backwards, and fell to the ground, out cold.

“Bulma..what is this about?” Videl demanded. “What did you do to her? What did you do to yourself?”

Bulma just clicked her tongue as she looked at the unconscious woman on the ground. “Guess that wasn’t enough to win just yet...well, it's not the expected result, but it makes sense. The idiots we live with may have forgotten it long ago, but skill will always have the edge over naked power. A good lesson for me to relearn; thank you, Videl.” The scientist smiled at the angry woman before her, and even though her smirk was dastardly, there was something within it, something that surprised Videl...it felt that the same friendship they'd always had was still present in it. If anything, Bulma's evil grin seemed to contain a greater genuine affection for Videl than ever before.

"Two lessons, really. I was doing the other thing everyone around you always does: underestimating Videl. I'm sorry for that. It won't happen again," Bulma told her, and she seemed genuinely contrite. "Videl the warrior who rose above her father the pretender's example to break boundaries of strength, skill, and ki faster than any human I've ever known. Given your due, you could have kept going and rivaled anyone not born with a dozen cheat-codes in their alien primate blood. From here on, I'm treating you like the threat I should."

This was all very well and good, but it really didn't improve Videl's mood or clear anything up. “Flatter me another time. Now answer me! What is going on?” she demanded again.

“Tell you what: win against Eleven, and I’ll tell you everything,” Bulma bargained, and then whistled.

There was a sudden flare of ki as Chi-Chi flew out of the lab, and landed in front of Videl. Just like Bulma, she looked much younger, but that was not the only thing that Videl noticed. There was also the fact that the woman Videl had come to view as a second mother had noticeably - _unavoidably_ noticeably - larger breasts.

“Chi-Chi?” Videl asked in confusion and worry. “Are you okay?” She could feel that Chi-Chi’s ki was far stronger than it had been before. It was enough to match her own, maybe even a bit stronger!

Chi-Chi smiled. "That's Eleven, thank you. And I’m great,” she said. “I mean, just look at my new chi-chis!” She cupped her breasts, and jiggled them a little to show off.

Videl blushed a little. It was an uncomfortable thing to see, on a few different levels. Chi-Chi had always had gorgeous tits, it was a fact that Videl had never quite been able to avoid noticing constantly around her, and even now they were still quite attra--er, nice.

“Chi-Chi-” Videl began, before the woman flew at her and landed a solid punch to her jaw, knocking Videl back.

Half in shock just from the fact that she was attacked by her mother-in-law, half from the pain of the blow, Videl was totally unprepared as Chi-Chi, or "Eleven," came at her with a kick to the side that sent Videl skidding several feet to the side.

As she came to a stop, Videl grimaced. This was not a fight she wanted. She had come to really think of Chi-Chi as family, as much her mother as Videl could have imagined her biological parent being...and though she was only ever a friend to Bulma, Videl did respect her. 

Whatever was going on, it was clear that neither was in their right mind, and she wanted to do something to try and help them both. Knowing that she wouldn’t be able to do whatever it was she needed to without a bit of a fight, however, she reached down and pressed the button on her watch that released her Saiyawoman costume. 

“Chi-Chi...please don’t make me fight you!” Videl pleaded, in some vain hope that she could reach the woman through whatever it was that was causing her to act like this.

“Alright,” Chi-Chi replied easily. “I won’t fight you at all.”

“Really?” Videl asked, confused, but feeling a faint trace of hope.

“Yes...I’ll just fuck you senseless!” Chi-Chi told her, dashing in faster than Videl could react. Grabbing the girl’s ass, Chi-Chi leaned in and kissed her. Videl could feel the woman’s enlarged breasts pressing against her own. The shock of being kissed not just by another woman, but the woman she thought of as a member of her own family, was enough to leave Videl dizzy.

“That’s enough for now, Eleven,” Bulma told her. “Come back to me.”

“Yes, Capsule Mistress,” Chi-Chi acknowledged, as she jumped back and landed behind Bulma.

“You know what? Forget forcing a victory. I’m just going to be generous and tell you what I’ve done,” Bulma decided. “You see, I’ve brainwashed both of them...and I have my mother hooked up to a machine right at this moment, putting her through the same sort of process!

“Now, it _can_ be undone if I really wanted to do it..and I'll tell you what!” she continued, smirking. “I’ll do just that, if you can manage to land a punch on me!” Her tone was almost taunting.

Videl knew that there was more to Bulma's offer than was obvious. After all that talk of taking Videl seriously from now on, there was no way that Bulma would make such an offer if she had even the slightest doubt that she would win the wager. Doubtless Bulma had increased her own power level to such a degree that Videl couldn't compare. But an offered chance, even at long odds, was better than none at all, and perhaps Videl could surprise her with a fast first strike, or some quick thinking afterward.

“Fine!” Videl agreed, dashing toward Bulma at full speed to hopefully deliver a blow that would knock her out, just like Videl had done to her sister. Maybe if she could do it before Bulma was ready; fighters always seemed to want to stand around and exchange words or stare at each other for a while before they actually got to fighting-

Bulma held out a remote, and pressed a button. Right away Videl felt her body go rigid, and she fell to the ground, unable to move no matter how hard she tried.

“Now, now, there’s no point in struggling,” Bulma said, as she walked over and knelt down to look at her newest prey.

“You see, the last time you had me work on your costume, I added a few safety features. I gave you a manual explaining all of them.” Bulma sighed. “No one ever reads the manual.

“But anyways, it was pretty easy to rig up a remote that would subvert a few of my previously well-intentioned features, get them to work toward a completely different purpose, and allow me to take full control over you,” Bulma explained, standing up and using the remote to make Videl stand, as well.

“Now, let’s have some fun with this. How about we start with a few of your favorite poses?” Bulma laughed as she started making Videl go through all the poses she had ever done while in costume.

The girl struggled to stop her body, but no matter how much she willed it to halt, or to move the way she wanted, she couldn’t prevail. Her muscles just followed the commands input into the remote, as though her thoughts never reached them.

“This is pretty fun,” Bulma remarked. “A life sized action figure that is fully poseable!”

Videl glared as her body was forced into a new, even more humiliating position: her legs spread wide, and hips thrust forward, as she pumped her hands rapidly up and down at her crotch.

Bulma was laughing at the sight of her, and Chi-Chi was smiling as she watched.

“Say, Eleven, would you like to join her?” Bulma asked, looking to her slave. Chi-Chi was quick to nod. "Well, great! Because that gives me a fun idea. Do whatever you want, Eleven, and I’ll make her copy you!”

Bulma paused, and added, “Oh, and Videl-chan, my offer stands: if you can just tap me even once, I’ll end all of this.”

Videl growled. “I’ll do a lot more than tap you!” she threatened, as she put everything she had into just twitching a single finger, but to no success.

Chi-Chi walked up to Videl, and raised her hands. A second later, Videl was compelled to do the same. Chi-Chi then reached out and grabbed Videl’s breasts, with the other girl mimicking her a moment later.

“These are nice tits!” Chi-Chi observed gleefully. It was unclear if she meant her own or Videl’s - probably both - but it hardly mattered, as she took a step forward and moved her hands to Videl’s ass. As she firmly squeezed it, Videl did the same in return.

The girl could feel her blood boiling with anger. The fact that she was being forced to do this was infuriating, but somehow, far more enraging was the fact that Chi-Chi had been so corrupted. She was the woman who Videl respected - no, that Videl _loved_ as a mother, and now she had been twisted into some perverted slave! And to make it all worse, it had been Bulma, whom Videl had always respected and thought of as a good person, who was the one behind it! And the look of amusement that Bulma wore was all the more infuriating!

Chi-Chi leaned in and kissed Videl, and against her will, she was forced to press her lips against the other woman’s.

The moment their lips touched, there was a jolt in Videl’s pussy. An instant orgasm ripped through her entire body; every nerve fired off at once with an intense surge of raw, unfiltered orgasmic pleasure. If not for the fact that her body was locked in place, Videl would have fallen to her knees. Even as she stood in place, her pants were soaked. Chi-Chi moved her hand down to start touching her, and Videl was forced to touch Chi-Chi as well, each woman's fingers grazing against the other's clothed pussy.

And Videl could feel how wet her surrogate mother was.

Chi-Chi ran her fingers along the outlined mound if Videl’s cunny, tracing her pussy lips through the thin, tight fabric of her costume. Videl was, of course, forced to do the same back to her...and despite how much she wanted to fight this, Videl's mind was swimming in pleasure, and she couldn’t entirely hate this.

Although she would never have admitted it to anyone else, Videl had, after all, always been just a little attracted to Chi-Chi. She was such a strong woman, reliable and driven...and so beautiful!

Another jolt, and Videl came again, so hard this time that she couldn’t help but moan.

“This...this wo...won’t work!” she struggled to say through gritted teeth, desperate to compensate for her enjoyment.

“Are you sure?” Bulma asked conversationally, as she pressed the button rapidly.

Six powerful orgasms crashed through Videl’s body, one after the other, less than a second passing between them. It was nearly too much for her, but she had enough endurance to hold out against the assault of pleasure.

“Because you should know, I’m only playing with you right now,” Bulma told her frankly. “All it takes is one press of another button on this thing, and...well, to put it in layman's terms, a zap will go right through your brain and rewire your entire system of thought.

“I already have the program set up and everything,” she added, as her thumb hovered over the button.

Videl grunted as she fought to find her voice again. "That...that's impossible... AHH!" She screamed as another orgasm hit her; this one was the greatest so far, as Chi-Chi jammed her fingers through Videl’s clothing and deep into her pussy. She then channeled a small burst of ki into her fingertips, stimulating Videl even more.

Videl was forced to do the same, feeling Chi-Chi’s cunt clench tight around her, a squirt of cum splattering against her hand.

"Nothing is impossible for The Capsule Mistress, you stupid slut!" Chi-Chi laughed evilly in Videl's face. "Just look at what she's done for me! I finally get to show you how a real woman fucks!" As she said this, she started pumping her fingers hard and fast, sending more of her ki into Videl, making her entire body even more sensitive. 

Videl gasped, and tears came to her eyes. Part of it was the pleasure, but mostly...she knew this wasn't the Chi-Chi she knew and admired, but Videl couldn't help it; it _hurt_ to have the woman she loved as a mother call her such a thing.

Bulma noticed this, and frowned. “Damn. This has been so much fun to watch, I sort of want to keep it going forever...but making you upset isn't what I want. The whole goal of all this is the exact opposite; we're supposed to all be made better and happier!

“So...I think I’ve had enough of this. Let's finish this and make you nice and happy as my slave,” Bulma decided, moving her thumb to the other button. "Now, Videl, any last words while you can still speak of your own free will?"

“You...you...won’t get away...with...”

"Oh my Beerus, I can't believe you'd waste your last words on such a cheap, empty cliche. You're going to be so embarrassed in a minute that that's what you went with!" And with that, Bulma pressed the button.

Videl's visor flashed neon pink, as her body was overwhelmed by nearly twenty simultaneous climaxes, every nerve in her body going into overdrive. At the same time, Chi-Chi kept fingering her and pumping her full of ki.

Videl’s visor was not just a solid wall of pink; it was actually flashing thousands of words a second: a full list of orders, imprinting into Videl's mind instantly and subconsciously. That wasn’t all her helmet was doing, either: it was sending constant pulses into her mind, forcing her brain to rewire itself completely, changing her from the strong-willed and independent girl she had been to a blank and obedient slave. There would be a few tiny traces left in her behavior, signature to Videl, but that was only because Bulma allowed them. She liked Videl and found parts of her amusing, after all, so she wanted at least a bit of her left to enjoy.

“That’s enough,” Bulma said, ordering Eleven back as she released the body control, and let Videl fall to the ground. Videl's hand went immediately to her pussy, as she began to fingerfuck herself madly in overwhelming pleasure, her body acting on the programing. 

As she blacked out, Videl heard her Mistress order the other two slaves to carry her into the lab, Ninety-Nine having woken up by now. With that, Videl slipped away...

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

“Time to wake up,” the voice of Bulma came, as Videl felt a jolt of pleasure, enough to awaken her. Sitting up, the girl realized that she was naked, aside from her helmet, which was still subtly flashing commands to her.

Looking over to her Mistress, Videl saw Bulma standing there, with Capsule Slave Eleven between her legs, licking her. As Videl watched, Mistress reached down, and pressed a button on Eleven's collar. In a poof, the woman was reduced to a capsule resting on the ground, which Mistress bent down and carefully picked up.

“Twenty,” Mistress Bulma spoke, clearly addressing her new property. Placing her prized Capsule Eleven in her carrier case, Bulma pointed to her wet pussy and gave the former Videl Satan her orders. “Get over here and finish for her.”

“Of course, Capsule Mistress,” Twenty answered, obediently crawling over to her Mistress on all fours, a happy smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Videl, now Capsule Slave Twenty, jumped back. She was in her new and improved version of her Saiyawoman uniform - the top was now more like Saiyan armor, but tight and form-fitting, showing the pleasing curve of her breasts perfectly. Her belly was bare and exposed, though, and rather than a skirt, she had only skin-tight spats that dug in enough to make her pussy fully visible. Even her clit could be seen poking through the fabric. She had small green bands running up from it and along her waist a bit, to highlight her abs.

Her helmet had been replaced by a visor that was solid pink, hiding her eyes from outside observers. The inside was a display that flooded her with orders, as well as serving as an HUD, taking in everything around her and analyzing it for usefulness, as well as threat level.

Standing across from her, as Capsule Slave Zero, Bulma’s former mother Panchy. Bulma had had her youthened a bit, though no more than roughly twenty years - Bulma found her mother attractive with some age to her, as that was how she had always known her.

That was far from the most drastic change she had undergone, however. Bulma had converted her fully into a mechanical tool, using some nano-tech that she had previously been toying with. It had fully consumed and reconstructed the Briefs matriarch, so that now Zero's entire body was a silvery metal that could shift and reform however she needed to.

She was technically nude at all times now, but had currently formed her surface to look like the same Saiyan armor as the others wore.

As the two rushed each other once more, Twenty began throwing punches faster than a human could follow, and Zero matched each of them. Though the robotic slave was simply adding extra arms to catch each blow, rather than actually matching Twenty’s raw speed.

While the two sparred, Bulma was in a soundproof booth, eyes moving from the fight to a computer screen with a 3D model she was tweaking. At the same time, she had a headset that she was using to talk to her father.

She had convinced him to head to one of the secondary labs to work on some minor projects for her that she deemed too tedious to be worth her time, but too promising to outright ignore. She hadn’t needed to control him; he was easy enough to talk into it normally.

“I think in another week I’ll have all the bugs worked out,” Dr. Briefs told her, the sound of welding sparks in the background on his end.

“Good! My projects are...cumming along nicely, as well.” Bulma chuckled at her small joke, as Eleven was on the floor between her legs, tenderly licking at her pussy as she fingered herself.

“This modified gravity module will be far more efficient than the older model,” Dr. Brief remarked, clearly pleased. “I’m always impressed how you manage to make such breakthroughs."

Bulma felt a rush of pleasure, both from having her genius praised, and her clit kissed.

“Alright, send it as soon as it’s ready!” she said, and ended the call abruptly to enjoy her orgasm undiscovered.

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

A week later, with little happening beyond a few tweaks and some light training for her servants and herself, Bulma received her enhanced Gravity Manipulator. Unlike the older model, which needed an entire specially-built chamber, this one was a compact device, about the size of an average laptop. It would project a barrier that would create an altered level of gravity inside it.

Calling Eleven and Ninety-Nine over, formerly Chi-Chi and Tights, Bulma set it to ten times Earth’s gravity, just to get them started.

“Train her so she’s not worthless,” Bulma ordered. “And don’t hold back. She’s a Saiyan now; if you hurt her badly enough, she’ll just get stronger.”

With a nod, the two began to spar, Eleven holding nothing back as she delivered a flurry of super strong punches.

As the two fought, Bulma looked to her two remaining slaves.

“Zero, let’s see what you can really do,” she decided, and undressed. She looked to Twenty, and ordered her to strip as well.

Once both were nude, Zero nodded and approached Bulma. She knelt down, burying her face in her daughter’s pussy, her metallic tongue pushing into her. It stretched and molded to perfectly fill Bulma's pussy. After a few moments, it began to vibrate, and swapped between several speeds at random, never letting Bulma get too used to it before it went to a new setting.

Zero next created a few extra sets of arms. Reaching up, she began to massage her daughter’s breasts, tweaking her nipples and massaging the rest of her mound. She used another set to start massaging Bulma's ass, her fingers extending and slipping into Bulma’s puckered hole, going just deep enough to make her moan in pleasure as they gently grew thicker.

“Twenty, c-come over here!” Bulma ordered with a moan, motioning for the girl to join in.

Twenty took her place next to her owner, and Bulma reached up and pulled her into a kiss. As she did, she gave Zero a look, subtly ordering her former mother to her next action.

Understanding, Zero sprouted several tentacles from her back, each long and silver. Extending them out, she grabbed Twenty’s wrists and ankles, and lifted her off the ground, while allowing her and Bulma to keep making out. Zero also gently wrapped another set of her living steel cords around her Mistress, and lifted her into the air, as well.

Merging her surplus arms back into her body, Zero morphed her original limbs into tentacles, both splitting at the ends to form four thick ‘finger’ tentacle heads. Extending out the reformed limbs, the once proud mother skillfully slithered a tentacle into waiting holes of both women, stirring up intense pleasure for them each.

Mistress and slave kissed and moaned, suspended in mid-air as both their pussies and anuses were penetrated by the smooth, vibrating metal. Pleasure coursing through their every nerve. For nearly three hours Zero held them there; pussies pulsing in climax again and again, pushing their bodies to their new limits, before eventually Bulma cried out the order for Zero to lower them back to the floor.

As the tentacles retracted, Bulma looked to the pair still sparring as they had been commanded. They were both nearing exhaustion, and although Bulma could tell that Ninety-Nine was improving, it still wasn’t as much as Eleven already had.

“Eleven, you can come out of the gravity area,” Bulma said, as she switched the gravity machine off and let Eleven exit.

“Ninety-Nine, you stay until you are too tired to move!” Bulma added, switching it back on and ramping it up to twenty-five times earth’s gravity. Her sister-turned-living-weapon dropped to her knees, the laboratory floor cracking under her a bit.

Struggling to stand, Ninety-Nine began to go through the routine that she had been practicing everyday, designed to help her develop as evenly as she could as a warrior. Bulma had developed it from a combination of a lifetime of observation and experience with martial artists all around her, knowledgeable suggestions from Eleven and Twenty, and applying her full genius toward an understanding of the development of skill and physical attributes.

Bulma led her remaining slaves into the lab to get back to work on a few things, and to let Eleven rest up properly.

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

The next day, Bulma set to work on fine-tuning a few of her recent theories and inventions. Unbeknownst to her, Mai had decided to come by, simply out of curiosity. After all, the Briefs’ household had been unusually quiet for a while now, and unlike most of the single-minded simpletons that surrounded her, she actually paid attention to what happened around her.

Just as she was opening the door a crack, Mai overheard Bulma talking to herself. "The age control device really needs to be portable. It’s not practical to have to bring everyone here to use it. Difficult prospect, though; I'll have to revolutionize my understanding of the processes and theories behind it, and I'm the one who came up with them all to begin with...have to reinvent half the components almost from scratch..."

Mai could still hear her, but no longer cared. “Age control?” she whispered to herself. The idea of being able to change her age at will was pretty exciting, and obviously more so for her in particular! Yet, as she looked around and saw just what all the women looked like by now, Mai realized that things were probably a bit dangerous for her just yet...this would require a discrete approach.

“But for now we have something bigger to deal with. There is a particular girl I want next...next to Chi-Chi, she's the woman I've most wanted, who's the most important to me. I basically started this whole entire thing for them! So, that’s who we are going for,” Bulma declared.

“Ninety-Nine, Twenty, Eleven, get ready,” Bulma ordered. “Zero, you stay here and just clean.”

Mai watched as, with a salute, they all set to obeying her orders, with Ch-Chi, Tights, and Videl, all of them noticeably different in a variety of ways now, following Bulma into the capsule 576 cargo plane. They took off through an opening in the roof, while the now-mechanized Panchy produced a vacuum cleaner from her arm, and started to clean the lab.

Mai leaned back against the wall, letting the door silently close behind her. Letting out a sigh, she nodded. "Alright...I’ll need to be careful, so I don’t get caught,” she told herself quietly, starting to plan.

As the youth-ened woman was plotting, Bulma and her slaves were overhead, high in the air. They then took off at top speed. In the cockpit, Bulma grinned.

“It’d been too long since I’ve seen my old friend,” she mused. “I wonder how happy she’ll be to see me?”

“Oh, I’m sure very happy!” Eleven gushed adoringly. “After all, every woman should be overjoyed to be in your presence, Mistress!”

Bulma just smiled. “Well, she will be in the end, at the very least.”

Just about that time was when she spotted her goal: a small bar on the outskirts of...pretty much anywhere. Landing, Bulma and all of her slaves got out, and approached.

“Twenty, clear out the riff-raff,” Bulma ordered. Thinking better of her command, she added, "But leave any females inside alone." The woman they were here for, after all, could probably have qualified as bar riff-raff herself.

The girl nodded, and entered. It was just a few seconds before the first two men were defenestrated, glass shattering as they landed hard on the ground outside the bar, sending up clouds of dust. Before long, a few more came flying out the front door, and then a few more. In the midst of this, a couple of women came running out in a panic, as well - Twenty had not forced them out, but seeing what was happening, they were none too eager to stick around. Just as well; these weren't the woman Bulma had come for. All were all quick to get into their cars or on their bikes, and speed off.

“Hmm...I should get my old bike out later,” Bulma mused. “I’d have to tweak it a bit, of course, make it a little more my style now...but it might be fun.”

As she thought of what tune-ups to make, she heard Twenty call her. "Everyone other than the one you want is gone, Mistress!” she shouted. Twenty couldn't actually know who Bulma had come for, but as there was probably only a single woman left in the bar with the guts to stick around after the sudden mayhem, it was an easy educated guess to make.

Bulma smiled and entered.

Sitting at the bar, drinking straight from the bottle (since the bartender had also been thrown out), was the ever-lovely Launch, in her blonde form.

“Eh, what the hell ya want?” she asked, looking up for a second. Her eyes were hazey with alcohol, and Bulma couldn’t help smiling at how cute the drunk blonde looked as she struggled to recognised her now villainous friend, “Oh, it's you. Hey...shouldn’t you be older, or something?”

Bulma chuckled, genuinely pleased that even blonde Lauch remembered her. "Yeah, but I fixed that..." She trailed off, looking at her friend from long ago with puzzlement. "Wait...shouldn't _you_ be older? You look almost exactly the same, like you've aged a year, two at most! How is that possible? I invented a de-ager; what's your explanation?"

"Your _mom's_ a de-ager!" Launch retorted with belligerently drunk eloquence, and cracked up at her own wit.

Bulma rolled her eyes, and shrugged. Well, she could always figure it out later. For now, it was a plus, one less step in the process. "Anyway, Launch... I know the odds are that you aren’t going to come along peacefully, so..Ninety-Nine, convince her,” Bulma ordered.

With a nod, the human-turned-Saiyan walked up to the bar and grabbed the bottle out of Launch’s hand, then threw it against the wall, shattering it and wasting the liquor.

“I was drinking that, ya bitch!” Launch shouted, pulling out her trademark gun and firing off a few rounds, though Ninety-Nine’s armor stopped it easily.

Ninety-Nine responded by grabbing Launch by the wrist, twisting just enough to force her to drop the weapon. In a split second, she flicked her tail up, and tickled the woman’s nose. She didn't know why this was so important, but Bulma had made it clear to her capsule slaves on the way here. That if the woman they were seeking had blond hair and were to act up, their first priority was to make her sneeze.

The soft fur teasing her nose made Launch take a few deep breaths as her sinuses were overstimulated. With a loud sneeze, her appearance and personality changed instantly. Ninety-Nine released her arm before it could bother her.

As blue-haired Launch looked around, she smiled.

“Bulma, it’s been way too long!” she told her friend cheerfully. “You look...amazing! How have you managed to still look so youthful?” She tilted her head curiously.

“I could ask you the same! You don't look like you've aged at all," Bulma pointed out. Perhaps this Launch would be a little more helpful?

"Oh, I don't really get the chance to do that very much!" she replied cheerfully.

Apparently not.

"Well, it’s a long story,” Bulma told her, smiling. “Why don’t you come with me, so I can show you.”

Launch smiled. “Alright!” she agreed, and cheerfully followed along, after making small introductions to each of the slave. 

( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Once they had arrived back at the lab, Bulma pulled out her hypno-gun. She could have done this at anytime, of course, but it just felt right to do it in the lab, and it wasn't like there was any chance of Launch getting away before now - she was as sweet, trusting, and affectionate as ever, following her old friend faithfully and without question.

Bulma couldn't help but feel a pang of regret, as she had when she'd first undergone her transformation...why couldn't she have had her mental awakening earlier in her life? If only she'd had the sense to pursue a relationship with Launch back when she'd had the chance...what a wonderful life they could have had together. She was so caring and darling; she'd have made a wonderful wife to Bulma...and her other half would have given Bulma's life so much excitement, excitement that was fun, not the constant nonsense of hyper-powered villains and threats to the world that had filled it instead...

“Oh, what’s that?” Launch asked, breaking Bulma out of her reverie.

“Nothing you need to worry about...for long,” Bulma chuckled. Well, the chance for a happy, traditional life with Launch or any other woman was long gone...but the more villainous life Bulma was now building for them all would be be happy, too, and quite fun to boot! She pulled the trigger, and zapped Launch with the mind control beam.

Launch went limp for a second, before she stood again, smiling just the same as before. It was more than a little odd to see no real change in her stance or demeanor.

“How do you feel?” Bulma asked, wondering how it affected the woman. Wanting to make sure that it had at all.

“I feel great, Mistress,” Launch answered, smiling and friendly as ever.

Bulma considered her, and then shrugged. "Well, you were always so cheerful, compliant, and considerate...I guess the way you are wouldn’t change that much,” she reflected. It was a bit endearing, really, and Bulma found herself amused and, if she were honest, perhaps a little relieved. “Anyways...from now on, your name is Capsule Slave Thirty-Six.”

Launch, now Thirty-Six, nodded and saluted.

“Yes, Capsule Mistress. Thank you!” she answered, cheerful and pleased.

“Ninety-Nine, Twenty,” Bulma said, turning to face the others. "You two set up the gravity model and train again. Ten times Earth’s gravity, this time.”

They nodded, leaving to do as told.

“Now, Eleven, you come with us,” Bulma continued, walking to the bedroom. “You too, Thirty-Six.”

The two followed just a few feet behind her, as she entered the room and stripped.

“Now, you two put on a show for me,” she commanded.

Eleven couldn’t do very much of a display with her outfit, but Thirty-Six was able to put on a much better show with hers. Gloves and boots came slowly off, and as she unclipped the suspenders that held up her shirt, it just fell off, sliding down her belly a little and exposing her breasts. It seemed she had no bra on, a fact that prominently displayed that each nipple was pierced with a sizable, beautiful silver ring.

“Well, that’s an unexpected, but very nice surprise!” Bulma grinned.

Launch smiled happily. “Thank you, Mistress! I got them the day I turned eighteen,” she stated.

Hearing that it was blue Launch that got them was quite a surprise; there might just be a spark of adventure to Launch in all forms! Bulma just grinned, though, already thinking of how fun this could be.

Launch removed her shorts next, and revealed that she was going commando; no panties at all to cover the small patch of light blue hair, nor the small ring running enticingly through her clit, silver to match the nipple rings.

Licking her lips, Bulma leaned back in her bed, pillows propping her up.

“Alright...you, Eleven, start here,” she designated, pointing to her lips. Eleven's eyes lit up.

“And Thirty-six, you start here!" continued Bulma, wiggling her toes. Thirty-Six let out a little squeak of excited joy.

“And you'll both meet here!” Bulma concluded, pointing to her pussy.

“Yes, Capsule Mistress!" the acknowledged in perfect unison.

Eleven got on the bed, and began to tenderly kiss her Mistress’s lips. Bulma grabbed the back of her head, and dug her fingers into her hair a bit. She shoved her tongue into her slave’s mouth, making out with her, and dominating the kiss harshly.

Thirty-Six started at her feet, as ordered, kissing and sucking each individual toe. Working her way up, she licked and kissed along her owner’s calves.

Bulma broke the kiss, and let Eleven start kissing down her neck, who stopped to linger at her nipples. Eleven kissed each one, sucking and biting softly as she did. Bulma ran her hand from the top of her head, down her back, and gave her ass a firm slap of ownership, making the slave yelp a little.

Eleven moved down to Bulma’s belly, at around the same time that Thirty-Six reached her thighs. Licking, kissing, moving toward each other...

The two slaves looked into each other’s eyes, and wordlessly they carefully synchronized their movements, so that they reached their Mistress’s cunny at the same time.

Thirty-Six pushed her tongue into Bulma’s quim as deep as she could manage, and at the same time Eleven kissed her clit. The jolt of pleasure from both at once made Bulma cum on the spot; she moaned and bucked her hips as her pussy convulsed around her newest slave's tongue.

Both slaves kept up their assault on their Mistress’s pussy, sucking and kissing. Thirty-Six slipped her fingers in, and began to probe around, pressing and stroking at her inner walls, hitting spots that made Bulma's body quiver and twitch inside, clenching tight around the fingers that tormented her with pleasure.

“Eleven...put your pussy here, on my face, now!” Bulma demanded.

Eleven shifted and placed her pussy right in her owner's face, just as she was ordered to do. Bulma gripped Eleven’s hips, sinking her fingers into her ass. Even with her enhanced strength, the former Chi-Chi's ass was still as soft and plump as ever, just the way Bulma wanted her to be.

Pulling Eleven down, Bulma began to lap and slurp at her cunt, savoring the taste and the way her pet shook and moaned. And of course, the more she made Eleven moan, the better it felt for her as the slave sucked at her clit.

It was nearly an hour of this, with several orgasms along the way, before Bulma was content. At last she pushed Eleven off, and ordered Thirty-Six to move back.

Bulma retrieved a new strap-on that she had recently designed, just for fun. It was a simple enough device, just two phalluses on the same base, with two on the inside, as well, that slipped into her pussy and ass at the same time.

“On all fours, Thirty-Six,” Bulma ordered, and right away the woman took the position she had been told to.

“Now start by getting her good and ready,” she continued, giving Eleven a bottle of lube, again something she herself had designed. It was, simply put, the slickest stuff ever, and laced with chemicals that both increased sensitivity, while shutting off the ability to actually cum without having a specific counter-agent applied.

And for fun, the counter agent was stored in the dildos Bulma was wearing. It would only be released when she came herself.

Once Eleven had the bottle, she first leaned down and licked at Thirty-Six’s pussy, getting her a bit wet. Then she moved to her asshole, kissing and tonguing it, making the former Launch moan.

“Oh...never felt that before!” Thirty-Six giggled, excited and happy.

After a few moments, Bulma declared that she was ready, and had Eleven get at the head of the bed, so she could be eaten out. Bulma slipped both toy cocks into Thirty-Six, one in each of her holes, and started to fuck her, hard and deep.

Thirty-Six moaned into Eleven as she sucked her clit; the feeling of both holes filled at once was bringing her very close to the brink, but she was unable to cum.

Bulma took a deep breath, just admiring the sight of what she owned. She slapped Thirty-Six’s ass hard, and as the blue-haired girl moaned and screamed, Bulma felt herself getting dangerously close to the brink. She wanted to savor this longer, however. Slowing down, she closed her eyes to just enjoy the sounds and the feeling of the toys lodged in her own ass and pussy. Her inner muscles clenching tight around them, nearly tight enough to burst the containers inside and fill Thirty-Six with the counter-agent - but not quite.

By focusing like this, Bulma was able to hold out for nearly an hour. Thirty-Six was sopping wet, and moaning desperately. Eleven had cum enough times that she was just laying back and panting, eyes rolled back in her head.

That sight was the last push Bulma needed; she found herself unable to hold out any longer, and came in a positively overpowering climax. As she tightened around the toys and popped the internal sensors, Thirty-Six was all at once filled with the counter-agent to her lube, and allowed to cum. A massive orgasm exploded through her body and mind, overwhelming her so greatly that she went limp.

Pulling out, Bulma lay down next to Eleven, petting her until both slaves recovered.

Once they had caught their breath, Bulma called in both Ninety-Nine and Twenty. Both slaves were clearly exhausted from the sparring; however, Bulma only allowed the former Saiyawoman to rest. After a quick kiss for a job well done, Bulma capsulized her youngest slave, and placed her on the bedside drawer.

“I have another test to run,” she said simply to her slave Saiyan, pointing to Thirty-Six.

Ninety-Nine nodded, and reached her tail up to tickle Thirty-Six's nose.

The moment the happy and docile blue-haired woman sneezed and her hair turned blonde, the mood of the room changed. A scowl formed on the supposed slave's features, and her fist lashed out violently, striking Bulma right on the nose.

The Capsule Mistress staggered back, clutching her face in surprise. Blinking back instinctive tears from the shock of the unexpected strike, Bulma found that she didn't feel any significant pain, just a little stinging. Her Devilmite-enhanced body was far too strong for a normal human to really damage anymore.

"You fucking mad scientist slut!" Launch seethed, her eyes alight with indignation. She would have followed up with another strike, but Ninety-Nine had her grappled from behind before she had the chance. "Get off me, ya ape! I'm gonna--"

"No! You are not!" Eleven, in all her naked, sweat-coated glory had all but leapt from the bed to place herself between the blonde fighter and her Mistress. Raising a Ki-encased fist, the former Ox-Princess readied a killing blow. "You will never touch Mistress again!"

"Stop!" Bulma spoke up, grabbing Eleven's wrist firmly. "Stand down, Eleven. Like you, she is my property, whether she knows it at this moment or not. I won't have her damaged."

"Y-yes, Mistress Bulma!" Eleven immediately dispelled her Ki, a sense of relief washing over her when she realized her Mistress' perfect face was unharmed. Stepping aside, she bowed her head in apology, "As you command."

"Good girl," Bulma praised, pulling her old-friend-turned-pet into a loving, appreciative kiss, before turning her attention back to Launch. The blonde was still trying to break free of Ninety-Nine's Saiyan grip and cussing like an old sailor. "Now, the Billion Zeni Question: how are you not my slave?"

"How the fuck should I know!? I go from the bar to waking up here naked, feeling like I've been fucked by a train!" Launch ranted, not ceasing her desperate struggles for a moment. "How the fuck did you talk the other me into this!? The one pissing thing we agree on is that our body is for Tien an--"

“Oh my Towa, you were still holding out for that asexual triclops!?” Bulma shared a giggle with Eleven. The very notion that Launch still held out hope for Tien to show her any kind of appreciation, let alone a sexual interest, was, truthfully, far more sad than funny. It was just another chapter of the same story of wasted potential for love and sexual fulfillment that Bulma and the other women close to her had been trapped within. However, it still made Bulma and her new moral tastes amused, and she was going to fix the situation for Launch as she had for herself and the others, anyway, so why not have a chuckle now? “Ninety-Nine, switch her back. I’ll enslave this one in the morning.”

“What ensla-- Achoo!?” Blonde Launch began to protest, but Ninety-Nine’s tail tickled her nose before she could finish. Instantly her blonde hair shifted back to blue, and the cute, bubbly smile of Thirty-Six returned.

“Capsule Slave 36, reporting for - huh?” The slave paused when she realized she couldn’t lift her arm to salute her owner, and saw that Ninety-Nine currently held her limbs in a death-grip. “Ninety-Nine, it’s nice to be held by you, and I love you too, but could you let me go for a moment, please? Just so I can show Mistress my respect? I'd be very happy to be held by you afterward, and hold you back, if you like!”

"Never you mind about that, Thirty-Six,” Bulma reassured her, motioning with her hand for Ninety-Nine to release her hold. Moving over to Thirty-Six, the dominatrix pulled her latest conquest into a hot, passionate kiss. “My little test had an unexpected result. A very informative one, though." She squeezed the blue-haired girl’s butt.

“Hee hee!” Thirty-Six squeaked with laughter. “Well I'm happy to help, Capsule Mistress!”

“I bet,” Bulma mused, before pulling the strap-on harness down and off, and stepping out of it, leaving the juice-coated dildos on the bedroom floor for Zero to clean up later. “Ninety-Nine, how many orgasms have you given now?”

“Sixty-one, Capsule Mistress,” Ninety-Nine answered dully. Her only purpose was to answer her younger sister’s whims. No matter how badly she wanted to have an orgasm herself, it wouldn’t show.

“Accompany Eleven and Thirty-Six to the shower, then,” Bulma commanded, feeling generous. “You can bring it up to sixty-nine by giving them four orgasms each!”

She pointed her girls to her bedroom’s large en suite bathroom. Picking up Capsule Twenty from beside her bed, she reiterated, “Off you go, all three of you. I have work to do.”

“Yes, Mistress!” the three sluts replied with a salute to Bulma. Thirty-Six then grabbed Eleven’s hand, leading the senior slave into the bathroom with enthusiasm.

Bulma shook her head with a smile, before turning in the opposite direction to head into her lab. She gently tossed the capsule in her hand as she walked, while clutching her chin in thought with the other. “Well, that was an...interesting discovery.

“Her personalities are so distinctly separate, even when one is brainwashed by magical energies, the other is completely unaffected,” Bulma mulled over the implications. “Could it be that the divide is magical? And a more powerful magic, for that matter? I always assumed they were simply different personalities within the same mind, but I altered that brain, not just a single personality. It must be more than that. Perhaps when one persona inhabits the body, perhaps the other simply doesn’t exist?

“Hmm, in either case, it’s far too risky to allow. Even after I brainwash the bitchy blonde, I can’t have swapping on the random chance of a sneeze,” she concluded, as she ceased tossing Capsule Slave 20's home. “I suppose the best option is the Dragon Ba--”

The mad scientist cut herself off as she lifted her eyes to look around her lab, no longer distracted by her musings. Something was off.

Approaching the age machine, she looked it over. It had been moved, and the settings had been tweaked. It would now have made the user older, not younger, and at a much quicker pace, too. Furthermore, the Devilmite energy had been turned to its lowest possible setting.

“Curious,” she chuckled, already having an idea as to the identity of her gremlin.

She moved to the security monitors and rewound the footage, to just after she and her slaves had left to find Launch. After skimming about thirteen minutes of the feed, she saw a ten-year-old Mai sneak into the lab. “Trunks’s little girlfriend, hmm? Finally going to reveal yourself, are we?”

True to her theory, Mai had accessed the age machine’s console, and changed the settings. Poor girl had clearly tried desperately to turn the Devilmite energy off entirely, but such a fundamental change was required for the process to work at all. So, the 'young' girl had settled into the machine for half an hour, and come out of the process at about twenty years old, and...

Bulma couldn’t help laughing as she watched the young woman freak out over her breasts, which were now several cups bigger than her natural size had been when Bulma and Goku had first met her all those years ago.

“Oh, Mai, you really didn’t think that one through! Hahaha!” Bulma laughed heartily, pausing the feed for a moment. Well, the arrogant whore finally had the body she always wanted! Plus, the sight of her desperately trying to cover her new assets with just one of Bulma’s spare lab coats was just too much. Still, it wasn’t like she could have used the clothes she came in with, anyhow.

Once the amusement wore off, Bulma continued the playback, watching the now well-endowed intruder searching the lab frantically for five minutes, before the lab’s automated speakers announced Bulma's group’s return in the landing bay. That made Mai give up her search and escape the building, presumably to find some clothes before trying again.

Bulma assumed that the woman had been looking for the Dragon Radar, a fair strategy in such desperate times. Though she was perplexed on playing back the footage again: Zero had been cleaning the lab the entire time, even passing Mai while she was ageing-up, and had done absolutely nothing.

“Zero, why didn’t you stop the intruder that was here while we were out?” Bulma called out to her roboticized mother.

“I was ordered to clean,” Zero answered, shouting over her currently vacuum arm.

Bulma slapped her forehead in exasperation at herself. “Ah, my fault, didn’t think about how limited you are,” she sighed. Her petty revenges against her mother and sister had been fun, but perhaps unfair enough that Bulma deserved a little karmic irritation in return. “From now on, you are to stop any intruders.”

Zero nodded. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Well, now...this is going to make the game interesting.” Bulma mused, opening the safe where the radar was stored...


	5. Chapter 5

Mai crept toward the lab. She had taken some time to adjust to her new body. While she might have been this age before, it had been some time, and even if it hadn't, her breasts had never been this large, and it took a bit of learning to not bump into everything. And just finding clothes that fit without showing too much skin was its own ordeal.

She had a plan in mind, at least. She was going to find the radar this time, she was going to get the Dragon Balls, and she was going to set everything back to normal. Because Mai had given it a lot of thought, and she had decided that she liked the life she’d had up to this point. It had been very strange to live like this, a young girl for a second time among considering dozens of people who had once been her enemies...but now, she felt that they were family, in a strange way.

Using all the skills she had gained as a thief, Mai slipped into the lab silently...through the front door, unfortunately. Her new breasts didn't preclude the possibility of air ducts, but she still was having some trouble adjusting to them, and she just couldn't take the chance that her unfamiliarity would lead to an unexpected moment of noise in the enclosed space.

She had been watching the building closely, and seen that Bulma had just left again. The now-madwoman only left a few times a week, and never for more than an hour, so Mai had to work efficiently.

Entering, Mai was surprised to find the lab was empty. Usually at least Panchy, or the thing Panchy had been made into, was here. But not this time.

“Looks like I got lucky this time,” Mai said to herself as she looked around, trying to figure out where the radar was.

It took only a few seconds to spot a likely hiding place: a case, resting on the floor. Approaching it, Mai crouched down, an action that proved more difficult than it had been before her...enhancement.

Opening it, she found not only the radar, but six of the Dragon Balls!

“So this is why she has been leaving!” Mai thought aloud. “But why didn’t she take it with her this time?”

Picking up the radar and pressing the button, Mai’s heart skipped a beat when it showed that the last ball was close...nearly just outside, in fact. Swallowing, she debated what to do...but truthfully, she didn’t have very many choices.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up the case and marched outside. She might not be a fighter, but she was a master thief...or at least a decent thief.

Heading outside to the garden where the radar showed the last one, Mai was greeted by the sight of Bulma, sitting back in a chair, with her slaves all standing around her, each in their personal, sexualized capsule slave outfits.

“So you took the bait?” Bulma asked with a grin.

Mai looked around despairingly. "Not like I had many options,” she replied. “So..are you just going to make me a slave, too?” She looked for any opening to run, though she doubted she’d be able to make it far.

Bulma chuckled.

“Well, I could. But that would be a bit boring...so instead, I want to play a bit of a game, give you a fighting chance,” she told the thief. “I suppose it’s some tiny trace of my old self, still hanging on.”

Mai felt a trace of relief. There was a sliver of hope to fix everything...if Bulma was actually telling the truth. But she didn't have any alternative to hold onto, so she had to trust her words.

“What...kind of game?” Mai asked.

Bulma licked her lips. "A very simple one. Each of my slaves has a capsule. One has the last Dragon Ball. They will only hand it over if you manage to make them cum. And if you cum before getting it...that is a loss,” Bulma explained with a grin.

Mai blushed brightly. "C..cu-cum?” she asked, stuttering just to say the word. She might have technically been older than Bulma, but even so, Mai was still just as naive and innocent at heart as she had been the first time they had met, and living for so long as a child had not done much to change that.

“That’s right,” Bulma said. “Cum, climax, orgasm. Cleave their pins. Crack their marbles. Give'em the ol' Cummy-Yummy-Ha.”

Mai swallowed as she thought about it. She knew what it meant, but it was still something she had never herself experienced, even before getting turned back into a kid.

“You’ll...you’ll keep your word, right?” Mai asked.

Bulma nodded. “Yes, yes, of course. I might be evil now, but that doesn't mean I’m just going to lie to get my way. That would be lazy and boring. What satisfaction can I get from such a pitiful victory?”

“Al...alright,” Mai agreed, as she flushed brighter than ever.

“Well, then, let's get started! Get undressed...and give me a nice little show with it,” Bulma directed. “I mean, if you can’t manage that much, you might as well just give up right now.”

Mai bit her lip as she brought trembling hands up to her jacket, and started to undo the buttons. She would have already found it humiliating and embarrassing before, but with her enlarged chest, it was so much worse. She was almost feeling dizzy from how overwhelmed she was.

Bulma sighed.

“Not off to an impressive start. Eleven, help her out,” Bulma ordered.

“Yes, Capsule Mistress!” the former Chi-Chi acknowledged cheerfully, as she dashed over and quickly ripped Mai’s clothes off, leaving her naked her body on full display. Bulma sighed; Eleven apparently wasn't any better at the striptease thing than Mai. Too late now to do anything about it, though.

Screaming in shocked embarrassment, Mai moved her hands to try and cover herself, though it had something of the opposite effect, only making her breasts stand out even more as her arm pushed against them and displaced them to show their soft, round form all the more around the limb.

Bulma gave an appreciative whistle, which only made Mai blush more.

“Well, time to start,” Bulma told her. "Who do you want to start with?"

Mai paused for a moment, trying to think logically about the matter, which was not especially easy while struggling futilely to preserve some modesty. She didn't feel especially good about her odds of beating any of these women in a sexual contest to begin with; she was still completely inexperienced, while Bulma had been putting all of them through a hedonistic frenzy of lesbian depravity for some time now. Mai needed to figure out which of these women held the key to her freedom right off the bat, because she didn't expect she would be able to hold out for a second victory.

She tried to put herself in Bulma's evil boots. Who would be the best option to entrust with the Dragon Ball? Mai didn't know very much about this new, villainous Bulma, but she knew the woman was still brilliant and logical. The best options would surely be either the most trustworthy friend, or the one who would be the most skilled at pleasure...

Mai swallowed, and said, "I...choose Chi-Chi." From what Mai had been able to learn of her new extended family's dynamics, Chi-Chi and Bulma had been involved in the warrior group the longest, so it stood to reason that Bulma would have great trust in the other woman, even as a brainwashed slave...more even than her own family members, who Mai had occasionally got the feeling Bulma had some deep issues with. And Chi-Chi had been the first to noticeably vanish, so obviously Bulma had had the most time to mold her as a...a lover, Mai's mind supplied lamely, still nowhere near able to adapt to this new, depraved perspective.

"As you like. Have fun with her, Eleven!" Bulma answered, smirking.

Wasting no time, Eleven rather easily pushed Mai down, using her superior strength to pin the other woman to the ground, pressing their breasts together. Eleven’s nipples were already rock hard, and she rubbed her own in circles around Mai's, teasing Mai’s to hardness, as well.

Mai whimpered and moaned in pleasure that she was completely unused to, her pussy growing wet. Mai squirmed a bit, grinding her thighs as the unfamiliar feeling of lust started to wash over her.

Eleven started to shift a bit, so that she could press her knee into Mai’s cunny and grind into her. She also grabbed Mai’s head and pulled her headfirst into her breasts, forcing the woman to suck on one of her nipples.

Mai half-fought at first, but soon gave in, suckling and even moaning, her face still bright red as she did. As she squirmed, she began grinding her own knee into Eleven’s pussy as well, returning the pleasure she was receiving with as much desperate energy as she could. She had to put her everything into getting the other woman off, because Mai didn't know how long she would be able to last; Mai could feel her body growing hotter and hotter, and her mind was swimming in a level of pleasure she had never experienced before.

The tight warmth was building in her belly like a red-hot spring. She was dangerously close to exploding in pleasure...

But all at once, Eleven let out a loud cry, and squirted a stream of cum all over Mai’s knee. She let go, and moved back.

Bulma gave a small, but genuine applause. “Well done, Mai! I was sure you’d lose right away,” she congratulated the young woman mockingly.

Mai was panting as the feelings slowly faded. She had been so close to something amazing, and now it was ebbing away quickly...it was hard not to let herself feel the disappointment her body wailed in. But no. This was a victory! The only one she would need, she prayed.

“Now give her the prize!” Bulma ordered, as Eleven got a capsule and tossed it to Mai. She popped it open...and a double-sided dildo came out.

Mai just stared at it, blushing.

"Aww, too bad, that wasn't the one! You'll have to try again. Who do you want to fuck next?" Bulma asked, blunt and confident.

Mai concentrated, trying to ignore the distraction of how horny she was now. Chi-Chi had seemed the most likely, being both the closest person to Bulma, and the one she'd had the most chance to make loyal...but Chi-Chi hadn't been it. And of course she hadn't; Mai realized now that her first attempt had been foolish. Bulma was a genius - of course she wouldn't give the Dragon Ball prize to the most logical woman, it would be too obvious!

Mai weighed her other options. She still had a feeling that Bulma had issues with her family members, but that was an intuition that Bulma couldn't foresee Mai having had, so of course Panchy and Tights would be "obvious" choices, too. That left Videl and...whoever the new blonde woman was. The newest member of the group could be the least logical (and thus most likely) woman to hide Mai's freedom behind...but Bulma had gone to special trouble to locate and take this woman, so she must be someone special to her.

"I'll pick Videl," Mai decided. Bulma had always been on fine terms with Videl, but had never seemed to have any particularly strong connection to her...she would be the least obviously likely to be trusted with the Dragon Ball in this game. She must have it! She _had_ to...Mai doubted she'd be able to hold out a second time if the pleasure was going to be like what Chi-Chi had given her every time.

If Bulma was upset at Mai's choice, she certainly didn't show it, a fact that gave the dark-haired woman a sinking feeling. “Sure thing. Twenty, you're up!” Bulma ordered, and her youngest slave stepped forward. Then, in a flash that was too fast for Mai to follow, Twenty had pinned her down to the ground.

“So, you ready to get fucked for real?” Twenty asked, as she took the dildo and slipped it into herself with a moan.

“Wai, wait!” Mai said, her voice trembling a bit more, and admitted, “I...I’m still a virgin."

“Oh, that makes this even more fun!” Twenty responded cheerfully. “Getting to pop your cherry is such a treat!” She rubbed the tip of the toy along Mai’s wet slit.

“Hold on a moment,” Bulma told her, as she got up and walked over, getting down to take a closer look. “I want to see this in full detail!”

Mai whimpered in a mix of embarrassment and anticipation. Despite herself, she wanted it. She wanted it bad!

“I know you had a bit of a thing for my son,” Bulma mentioned, as she reached out and ran a finger along Mai’s pussy, teasing her a bit. She flicked the woman’s clit, making her buck her hips, nearly cumming.

Bulma chuckled. "I am sure you wish it was Trunks, but a hot little bitch like you...I’d never let you near my son,” she told Mai. “Well...maybe one day, if I get bored with you, I might give you to him. Although after what you'll have experienced as my capsule fuck-slave, I expect it'll be disappointing.”

Hearing that filled Mai with a mix of emotions that she couldn’t fully come to terms with at this moment, and it was exactly then that Twenty slammed into her, down to the base. Mai cried out in a shocked mix of pain and pleasure as her hymen was torn and the toy slid deep inside her, stretching and filling her unused cunt. It hit places she had never thought could be touched.

Twenty started to pump her hips slowly, drawing out each movement, making sure that Mai could fully enjoy the feeling of every inch of the toy as it dragged and rubbed along her inner walls. Mai could only moan and pant as her body was once more brought dangerously close to the edge.

“Why don’t you try to take the lead?” Bulma suggested as she watched. “Otherwise you are just going to lose, you know. Twenty likes getting topped by a strong, confident woman like myself; railing you like she is now is definitely more pleasurable for you than her”

Mai groaned as she fought to gain any sense of control, and at last tapped into some strength and resolve she didn’t know she had, and pushed off, forcing Twenty onto her back.

“Ri...right...I won’t lose!” she said through gritted teeth, as she started to pump her own hips, fucking Twenty back as hard as she could, focusing on that alone and trying to push out any sense of pleasure for herself.

Twenty moaned as the other woman took control. It was her natural state now to be submissive, so having someone take control was pushing her close to the brink right away.

“Not bad, but with the head-start she got on you, you’ll need to be even more aggressive if you want to win,” Bulma commented.

Mai blushed, but nodded, and leaned in to start sucking at Twenty’s nipples. She tried her best to copy the movements the younger woman had made with her hips as she suckled her tits, something in her driving her to bite down very lightly.

Twenty suddenly moaned, and shuddered as she came hard under Mai.

As Twenty took long, slow breaths, recovering from her climax, she handed Mai a capsule. Opening it, Mai frowned to see its contents: it was just a bottle of lube.

“Hey, no need for the sour face...that might help you out, you know!” Bulma teased. "So, who's next?"

"Your sister," Mai decided, this time going with her gut feeling. Bulma had turned Tights into a Saiyan woman, and even though she was a relative newcomer to the extended family, Mai had quickly learned that the rule of thumb was that Saiyans were the only ones who ever won. Bulma must have hidden the Dragon Ball in her sister's capsule!

"She really isn't my sister so much any more, but I guess I won't split hairs. You heard her, Ninety-Nine!" Bulma replied with a wicked smile, nodding her head at her slave. Ninety-Nine, as of this moment, had given ninety-eight orgasms divided between Bulma and the other slaves. If she made Mai cum, it would be the final climax she needed to finally be allowed to feel the pleasure of release herself, so Bulma knew that her sister-Saiyan would throw herself at Mai's pleasure with every fiber of her being and then some. Of course, that wasn't to say that Mai _couldn't_ win this round - out of fairness, Bulma had reprogrammed Ninety-Nine to be capable of achieving a climax at Mai's hand before her namesake limit. But in punishment, the slave's counter would be reset, and she would have to earn her right to feel pleasure and relief with a new set of ninety-nine orgasms given.

It was a possibility that Bulma actually enjoyed the thought of; she wasn't entirely sure that Ninety-Nine's mind, even fortified and remade with Bulma's genius, would be able to stay intact through another almost-hundred-long wait for release. Either Mai lost, and Bulma gained her as her newest slave, or Ninety-Nine would have her slave sanity edged to its utter limits, and perhaps pushed further. Fun either way! Still, with so much on the line, and Mai already having been pushed far past what Bulma would have thought she was capable of, there was no question that Ninety-Nine would be the winner of this round.

The Saiyan approached, and without preamble, she shoved Mai onto her back and sat on her face.

“I got the okay to be a bit rough with you!” Ninety-Nine crowed happily, as she started to grind her cunt against Mai’s mouth, forcing the free-minded girl to taste her. She had gotten pretty wet from watching, and was smearing Mai’s face with her juices.

As she did, her tail moved back, and started to rub against Mai’s pussy. The soft, yet firm fur felt amazing.

“Ah...so good!” Ninety-Nine moaned as Mai started to lick her.

Mai found that she was actually starting to enjoy this a bit...though she was still denying it in her head, even as her body was craving it more and more.

“I will make you lose...then I’ll finally cum myself!” Ninety-Nine moaned as she pushed her tail into Mai’s quim. The penetration of something so warm and furry nearly brought Mai over the edge, and her pussy clenched tight around the woman’s tail.

Ninety-Nine let out a shriek of pleasure and shock that rattled the walls with its intensity as she came. A violent burst of ki swept through the air as the pleasure of her long-awaited release melted her mind, and her hair and the fur on her tail stiffened and turned gold. Her pussy rocked and quivered, then squirted a stream of cum right into Mai's mouth. She sputtered, coughed, but could not help but drink it and secretly love it.

“Ohh, right, the tail thing...I actually forgot that weakness,” Bulma mused. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen a Saiyan with a tail...we’ll need to work on that. I like the sexual sensitivity, of course, but I'll need to figure out some way for it not to be a battle liability, like it was with Raditz. I could get rid of it, I guess, but I rather like Ninety-Nine with it...and the Oozaru form has a lot of unexplored potential, anyway...”

She turned her attention back to Ninety-Nine suddenly, with a viciously amused smile. "Of course, you know what this means, my slave...you're back to giving your namesake of climaxes before you can feel that release again!"

Still blonde and utterly pulsating with raw power, Ninety-Nine let out a strangled, hopeless sob and fell to her knees...but nodded nonetheless, and obediently whimpered, "Yes, Capsule Mistress."

Bulma shrugged casually. "Hey, look on the bright side. If just now is anything to go by, Saiyans get a power boost from getting close to the edge of more than just death! You came straight to a third-level Super Saiyan. By the time you earn your right to orgasm, I bet you'll be jumping straight to blue hair!"

Or her mind would just outright break into shards...which Bulma could piece together again however she liked. Either way would be fun.

Mai took the opportunity while Bulma was lost in thought and taunting her sister to grab the capsule she'd earned, as she took several deep breaths, trying to calm down and get herself away from the brink of cumming. She opened it, and found only a small vibrator.

"So? Which is it gonna be?" Bulma asked with a confident smile.

At this point, Mai felt resigned to having to beat all of the women Bulma had taken. She obviously couldn't out-think the evil genius, if her record so far was anything to go by. But Mai also felt more hope now than she had before...as desperately aroused and wanting as she felt, Mai had held out far longer than she could have imagined. Maybe she really could win this, whether she had to fight only once more or both times.

"Your mother...or whatever she is to you now," Mai decided, simply on the basis that she at least knew who Panchy was.

"Get out there and do your thing, Zero," Bulma ordered.

“I enabled her ability to orgasm just for this,” she added, as the mechanized milf approached, sprouting several metallic tentacles from her back.

Zero wasted no time in grabbing Mai with them, and lifting her off the ground, as well as the bottle of lube. She poured it onto one of her tentacles, then shoved it into Mai’s pussy. Another pair reached up, opening like flowers and latching onto Mai's breasts to suck at her nipples as dozens of smaller tongue-tentacles came out of the tips to lick at the girl's flesh.

“Ah, ah, mmm...ho...how am...how am I supposed to...to ma-make her...her cum...like...th-this?” Mai panted, as she was getting closer and closer to climax.

“Well, I could go with the old classic of just making her tentacles sensitive enough to cum from them, like in all those old tapes in Roshi's stash...but that would be boring and cliche. Much like him,” Bulma replied. “So...Zero, just bring her down.”

Zero nodded, and lowered Mai’s face to crotch-level. She brought the girl closer, and forced Mai’s face into her pussy. Mai moaned in desire as she felt her nose brush against the smooth, warm metal of the robotic woman, and inhaled her heady, delicious musk. Mai didn't know how Bulma had reconstructed Panchy to be able to become wet, to have an authentic scent and taste...but she did, and it was as delightful and attractive as any of the other women Mai had just been with. She dove her tongue into the moist, polished recesses of Zero's alloyed pussy, with an eagerness she could not honestly attribute solely to her need to win.

Zero’s tentacles worked deep into the organic woman, stimulating her and teasing her in ways that no one else ever could, smooth metal tongues curling and swiping and pushing against the inner reaches of Mai's pussy, circling in a gliding motion around her clit over and over again...even for someone who had plenty of sexual experience, this would be nearly overwhelming, but for a naive virgin like Mai, who until just a little bit ago had never even touched herself, it was nearly too much.

It was only through Mai's surprising strength of will that she had been able to last as long as she had.

Mai was nearly lost in the pleasure, just fighting to not give in, her mind drifting on the fringe of awareness, when suddenly an echoing, synthetic version of Panchy's voice came from above, tone expressionless and monotone.

“Capsule Mistress: I am cumming."

All at once there was a gush of sweet, warm liquid filling Mai's mouth as metal pussy walls gently clamped down on her tongue in their orgasmic spasms, and the tentacles relaxed, gently setting her on the ground.

“Well, well...I have to admit, you are doing a lot better than I expected!” Bulma observed, with an utterly delighted clap. “I genuinely didn’t think you’d last against a single one of my girls, and the thought that you'd actually make it this far didn't even _occur_ to me. I set up the game in its entirety out of a desire to be thorough, not because it occurred to me that there would be a need for it!”

“I...I want the life we had before,” Mai said, gasping as she took Zero’s capsule and opened it, finding only a pair of handcuffs. She couldn't even feel disappointment any more; she'd resigned herself to having to get through every one of Bulma's girls by now. And there was a part of her now, a growing part, that relished the chance to keep going and sample more pleasures...

“Thirty-Six, try and end this,” Bulma ordered.

“Yeah, yeah, calm your tits, Capsule Mistress, I got this!” the blonde said, waving her hand dismissively at Bulma as though shooing away a fly. Even though she was now fully obedient, she still had almost the entirety of her signature attitude. It was something that Bulma actually found that she liked, a bit...a thoroughly disrespectful, tough, in-your-face style in a slave even as she eagerly hopped to attention to fulfill her Mistress's every whim was kind of amusing.

And no matter how far Bulma immersed herself in her new evil mindset, some of her still loved Launch and the idea of what they could have been together, and was glad that she didn't have to give that up, for either version of the girl.

Thirty-Six walked up to Mai, swiftly grabbed the handcuffs out of Mai’s hands, and just as quickly cuffed Mai’s hands behind her back, then pulled her down to the ground.

“I ain’t gonna be as nice as the others,” Thirty-Six announced, as she gave Mai’s ass a hard slap.

The woman yelped in surprise, and kept doing so as Thirty-Six smacked her ass again and again.

“Ah...please...don’t...don’t spank me!” Mai begged.

“Oh ho, looks like we found a weakness!” Bulma observed with a pleased chuckle.

“Yeah! And who would have thought that this is what she'd be so into!” Thirty-Six replied, as she spanked Mai harder and faster.

Mai was whimpering and half crying; spankings were something that she had always dreaded as a child, both times...but in this case it wasn’t just painful, it was...oddly enjoyable. And she hated it; she couldn’t stand that she was feeling so good from this!

Right when her rear was so sore and hot that she felt like she wouldn’t be able to sit down for a month, Thirty-Six stopped spanking Mai, and jammed her fingers into Mai’s pussy.

“Ah...mhugh...!” she groaned, and panted as Thirty-Six slowly added more digits.

“I bet you never thought of getting fisted, either!” the blonde said, as she twisted her hand slowly, pushing deeper, stretching Mai’s cunt to her very limit.

Mai’s eyes rolled back as her brain was pushed too far; her quim was leaking and quivering.

“Holy shit, I think I can feel your heartbeat!” Thirty-Six cackled. “It’s so fast - you gonna pass out or something?” She pulled her hand out with a loud wet pop.

“Well, enough of that,” she said. “Now you make me feel good!”

Thirty-Six pushed Mai onto her back, hooked her legs with Mai's, and started to grind hard against her.

“Cum already, you bitch!” Thirty-Six demanded, panting “Hurry up, I wanna get my rocks off, too! Mistress made me all horny earlier!”

“You...you f-first!” Mai gasped, pushing through and tapping into the last bit of willpower she had to start grinding back. She managed to actually knock Thirty-Six off-balance, and immediately used the moment to pin her. Mai closed her eyes and just went as hard as she could, and soon enough, Thirty-Six came with a loud cry.

“I...I did it!” Mai said, panting but victorious.

“You sure did. Remove the cuffs!” Bulma ordered.

Sitting up, Thirty-Six did so, and gave her the capsule.

Opening it, Mai found not the Dragon Ball, but a pepper shaker.

“Oh...now that’s too bad,” Bulma grinned, mock sympathy dripping from her tone.

“You...you said you wouldn't lie!” Mai protested weakly. “One of them should have had the Dragon Ball!”

“Hey now, I _didn’t_ lie," Bulma told her indignantly. "The Dragon Ball _is_ in one of my girls' capsules. There’s one more you have to beat.”

Bulma pointed at the pepper shaker, and Thirty-Six. “Use that on her,” she explained.

Confused, Mai blew a bit of pepper at the blonde woman, and made her sneeze. The now-blue-haired slave smiled.

"That...that's cheating! You said you didn't want a victory if it meant having to lie!" Mai protested, tears in her eyes.

Bulma frowned, sincerely annoyed. "I'm gonna let that go, because you don't know about Launch - in fact, even I didn't really understand the depth of her mental split until recently. The woman that Thirty-Six was created from has two different personalities, and they're so extremely separated that they can't be considered parts of a whole - I actually had to brainwash each of them separately, and as you may have noticed, even that process hasn't managed to reshape either of Launch's personalities at all, only reshape them to be obedient to me. Blue-haired Thirty-Six and blonde Thirty-Six are two different women by any reasonable definition. You overcame one, _not_ both."

"But...but you still tricked me, you misled--"

"Of course I _tricked_ you!" Bulma interrupted irritably. "This isn't some mindless contest of power levels! You and I aren't measuring who can power up the most times to grab victory by sheer stats alone, thanks to winning the galactic genetic lottery! This is a battle of skill, determination, and intelligence. My weapon is my _mind_; my goal is to _outthink_ you! My victory would be hollow if you never had a chance, and you _do_ still have a chance - the Dragon Ball is in this Thirty-Six's capsule. But as long as the parameters for victory are concretely there, I'm satisfied with using my mind to do whatever I can to keep you from reaching them. It's a two-player game, Mai, not a solo thing, and I'm playing against you!

“And by the way, I've been _more_ than fair...I had most of the others throw their fights,” Bulma informed her. "All the girls you've gone up against were told to only put a quarter of their skill and effort at fucking into this contest. Well, all but Ninety-Nine, she had too much riding on this to be able to consciously let herself lose easily. I still didn't figure you'd last against even one of them, but it seemed...unsporting, otherwise. But this Thirty-Six, I never gave those orders to. She's going to try for real!”

Before Mai could respond, the blue-haired Thirty-Six gently pushed her down, and got on her so that they could sixty-nine.

As the other woman began to eat her out, Mai found that Blue Thirty-Six was unlike any of the others had been. She was gentle, tender...loving, even, as she licked at Mai’s pussy, and kissed and sucked at her clit. She cooed and nuzzled happily at Mai, with a passion born from a sincere desire to make the other woman feel good, an act of affection and giving rather than just mindless, competitive lust.

Mai tried to copy her, but she didn't know where to even begin as joyous pleasure washed over her. All she'd been taught until this moment by the others was how to fuck, and even then her victories had been through determination more than skill. She didn't know how to make love, the way this woman was making love to Mai. And it was almost impossible to focus enough to even try!

Mai's efforts were nothing short of herculean, as she tried to hold out against the sea of pleasure flooding her body and mind, and the fact that she managed to bring Thirty-Six close to the edge was an awesome feat. But it was also futile. Even as Thirty-Six breathed in shudders, and cute little whimpers of delight began to escape from her...Mai let out an anguished, ecstatic, joyful wail of defeat as she came.

The powerful jolt of raw pleasure tore through every cell in her body; nerves that had never once received such a powerful signal before nearly shorted out as she spasmed, her pussy gushing and flooding Thirty Six’s mouth to the point that it was spilling and pooling under Mai’s tender ass.

“Oh, she’s a squirter!” Bulma exclaimed in happy surprise.

That was the last thing Mai heard before she blacked out.

**( * ) ( * ) ( * )**

Mai slowly came to, and gradually found that she was strapped down to a table, a large machine just in front of her face.

“You know...I was thinking,” Bulma, who Mai now saw was standing over to her left, mused. “I could just brainwash you now, and be done with it, nice and easy...but you know, that little game was an awful lot of fun. And not just for the obvious reasons, either! I actually enjoyed seeing you beat my expectations...I even felt legitimately worried toward the end there, and in retrospect, the thrill of the uncertainty was unexpectedly fun!

“And...I think I wouldn’t mind keeping this little battle of wills between us going on a bit longer...with a new set of rules, of course.”

“Wh...what rules?” Mai asked, gulping. She doubted this new contest would be any more favorable for her than the last...but it was still better to keep playing the game.

“They'll be very simple,” Bulma answered with a smile, picking up what looked like a choker.

“This little thing is loaded with the same tech as...well, all my other stuff to control women,” she explained. “It will only go off when I want it to. When it does, though...instant brainwash.”

Mai gulped.

“Until that moment, though, it’s just a sexy little accessory. So the rules are, you wear this, as my capsule slave, and you follow my every command and whim, just like my other girls...but you do it all by choice. You voluntarily obey, and you follow the rules I lay out, and you keep your free mind. Not only that, but you're welcome to put that free mind toward beating me. As long as you're otherwise being my sexy slave, I'll let you try to pull whatever little tricks to escape and free yourself and the others that you can come up with.”

"You...you won't try to stop me?" Mai asked in disbelief.

Bulma snorted. "Don't be obtuse, Mai. Of course I'm going to stop whatever ploys you come up with, whenever I find out about them. This is still a two-player game. But as long as you aren't breaking the rules, my methods for doing so won't just be to activate your collar and end the game then and there.

“But before you make your choice...” Bulma began to explain the full set of rules to Mai. They were, as a whole, simple enough, but there were also plenty of vague loopholes that would give either party certain interesting leeway in certain situations...not that Mai actually caught any of them. Such was the case in a deal between a genius and a common thief.

“So...what do you say?” Bulma asked.

“So I can agree to this messed up game and get to stay free, as long as I don’t break one of a hundred elaborate rules...or I can just get zapped into a mindless slave right now?” Mai asked.

“That’s about the size of it,” Bulma confirmed.

After a few moments of thought, Mai nodded. "Alright...not much of a choice, really,” she agreed bitterly.

“True, it's not a fair situation. But I _am_ evil now; bad deals kind of go with the territory,’ Bulma smirked, as she slipped the choker around Mai’s neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Capsule Slave Thirty-Six, the woman who once had been known as Launch, laid on the lab's table, naked. Her Mistress's former mother, Zero, stood over her, using several tentacles to probe each and every hole Thirty-Six had, with a few more tendrils stretched out back and connected to a monitor that Bulma observed with interest.

“The more I examine this, the more fascinating it becomes,” the woman in control mused. “Just fuck her for another few hours, Zero; I have what I need for now.”

Bulma walked away to the sounds of her slave's obedient moans of pleasure, considering the solution to the situation with her special and cherished dual slave. She had a partial idea that involved the Potara, but getting them would take a bit of effort and care. It was doable, of course, nothing was beyond the Capsule Mistress's grasp now, but she had other priorities for now.

Heading out of the lab, Bulma found the rest of her favored slaves standing at attention. Eleven and Twenty, the former Chi-Chi and Videl respectively, looked blissfully blank and content. Thirteen, who, as the only servant allowed to thus far retain who she had been completely, was still very much Mai, was slumped forward, with a look of resignation.

“Now, now, that’s no way for the newest Capsule Corp Spokeswoman to look,” Bulma rebuked her, holding up the remote that could scramble Mai’s brain with the push of a single button.

“S-Sorry, Ma’am - I mean, Mistress,” Mai apologized with a slight yelp of fear, straightening up. 

“Better, Thirteen, keep it up!” Bulma grinned, patting the girl’s head.

She stepped back, and addressed her three girls in a commanding tone. “Now then, we are going to Orange Star High School. The senior class thinks we'll be there for a presentation on what kind of job opportunities they can expect at my company...which is true enough, I suppose.” She laughed, and then turned to one of the women before her. "Twenty, you had a few recommendations?”

The girl nodded. “Right, Mistress. My friend, Erasa, and our foreign languages teacher, Miss Hamilton,” she answered, “are both very attractive. Miss Hamilton was how I first realized I was bi-curious.”

"Oh, interesting...and promising. I always assumed Chi-Chi had been the first woman you had a conscious attraction to. Well, I like the idea of seeing you hot for teacher again, so we'll certainly have to pick her up, and your friend, too." Bulma licked her lips and tossed a capsule, releasing a car. She had the girls change into normal clothes for the time being, and then they all got in the vehicle and.left.

The drive to the school was a short one, and they wasted no time in going into the auditorium to set things up.

Once they were finished preparing, and all the students had filed in, Bulma began to give the first part of an appropriate speech on her company and the prospects of academics looking to join it. She was just playing along for the moment, buying a little time as she assessed the students to mentally sort out who she would be taking. Erasa was easy to find from the description that Twenty had given. Apparently she had become a teacher’s assistant, and was sitting next to Miss Hamilton, which was pleasantly convenient for Bulma's purposes. Bulma smiled inwardly with satisfaction - her Capsule Slave had advised her mistress well; both candidates were attractive blondes. Of course, with Thirty-Six and, hopefully, eventually Android 18 in Bulma's harem (not to mention her former sister when powered to Super Saiyan), she wouldn't have been lacking for drop-dead gorgeous blondes at her beck and call...but one could never have too many. Yes, Miss Hamilton and Erasa would be rather nice to have around.

Although...there was another young woman who also caught Bulma's eye. If she wasn't mistaken, the girl was named Angela; Bulma recognized her from a story Chi-Chi had told her. She had tried to date Gohan. She was currently sitting next to Erasa, and from the way they occasionally whispered as they took notes on the presentation, Bulma surmised that they must have become friends since then. Or perhaps they already had been? Chi-Chi hadn't gone into any great detail on the matter, and Bulma hadn't cared to ask for more detail at the time.

Regardless, Angela was conveniently seated by Bulma's targets, usefully connected to at least one of them, and most importantly, quite attractive in her own right. Not to mention a ginger; quite a fetching and exotic addition to Bulma's collection! Without question, she would be added to today's conquests.

Once she was finished sorting the girls into groups based on what she felt they would be best for, Bulma smirked.

“Of course, the genius minds behind nearly all the world-changing tech of Capsule Corp are ever at work," Bulma told the students before her, ready now to transition to the next part of today's activities, "and I happen to have here one of my own newest inventions. I don't think I'm ready to share this one with the rest of our R&D team just yet, but as a treat, I'm going to give you all a demonstration of it in action!” Bulma didn't see the need to clarify.

Bulma motioned to Eleven, who triggered the watch that replaced her clothing with her uniform. There were various sounds of reaction from the audience, mostly gasps and whistles and such. Considering how revealing and kinky the uniform was on an already strikingly beautiful woman like Eleven, the students could hardly be blamed.

But before anyone could fully react, Chi-Chi held her fingers to her helmet, and unleashed a wave of hypnotic energy over the crowd. In seconds, everyone was put under and slumped a little as they blankly stared and breathed deeply.

“Alright, all the boys can leave,” Bulma announced, with a dismissive wave of her hand toward the door. “Take this as a free period or something, I don’t really care. Forget that I and my friends were ever here, and go do whatever with your futures.

"Just don’t apply to Capsule Corps,” she added with a smirk, eyeing the female students hungrily. “After today, I’ll have all the unpaid interns I'll need.”

As the boys filtered out, already beginning to complain to each other about wasting their time waiting for a guest speaker who never showed up, Bulma called up Erasa, Miss Hamilton, and Angela.

“Now, you're Miss Hamilton, Erasa, and Angela, correct?" she asked them, just to be sure. They nodded. "Good! So, just for fun...you three will awaken to your senses, but you won’t be able to control your bodies; that remains solely my privilege..” Bulma finished her instructions with a finger snap.

The three women perked up, eyes open and aware.

“What is the meaning of this?” Miss Hamilton demanded, seeming to not yet realize that she couldn’t move her body.

“Videl, is this some kind of joke?" Erasa asked with a carefree little laugh, clearly unworried about the situation.

Angela was the only one who tried to move immediately, and found her body unresponsive. "What the...?” she asked, looking down at herself.

“Allow me to explain,” Bulma said. “Simply put, I am going to make all of the girls here into my slaves. I mean, technically they all are, already, so I guess maybe it's more accurate to say I'm going to be conditioning them to be proper slaves.

“But I want to have a bit of fun with you three, first. It’s much more satisfying to break girls in,” Bulma chuckled. "I guess there _is_ something to that whole idea about the appeal of 'the chase,' so to speak."

“You...you can’t be serious,” Miss Hamilton replied, equally disbelieving and alarmed. Even if she didn’t fully grasp just what it was that Bulma really truly meant, there was enough there to be concerned.

“Videl?” Erasa asked, looking a little more nervous now as she looked out to see all the blank and still bodies of the students.

Angela was grunting as she fought to move any at all.

“Twenty, get her started,” Bulma ordered. “All of you in the crowd, strip and start masturbating; whoever cums first will get rewarded.” 

All the girls, in perfect unison, stood and began to remove their clothes, as Bulma tossed a capsule down and released a chair for herself. She took a seat.

“Eleven, get over here and eat me out,” Bulma ordered, pressing her own watch and recalling her clothing.

“It would be my honor, Capsule Mistress!” Eleven enthused, as she got down on her hands and knees to start licking Bulma’s quim.

Twenty moved to her friend with a wicked smile.

“What...Videl...why?” Erasa asked, as Videl began to rip her clothes off. Erasa had a toned, lithe figure. She was in good shape, but it was clear that any effort she put into physical activity was purely to look good; she lacked the muscle tone that Videl had.

“Because my Mistress ordered me to,” Videl answered, as she tore off Erasa’s panties, revealing a small patch of neatly trimmed blonde hair.

Miss Hamilton and Angela gasped, and struggled to move. Miss Hamilton opened her mouth to plead for Bulma and her servants to leave her students alone, but before she could say anything, Bulma gave the order to stay silent.

“Thirteen, you come over here to me,” she ordered next.

Frowning a little, Mai walked to her, responding, “Yes, Mistress.” As soon as she was close enough, Bulma jammed her hand into the girl’s pants and started to rub her pussy. Mai gasped at the sudden touch.

“Videl...This is way past the point of being fu--”

Erasa’s words were cut off as Twenty kissed her deeply. With a hand on the back of her former friend’s head, she dug her fingers into the thick blonde hair down to the roots, pulling it a bit as her other hand went to Erasa’s ass, giving it a hard slap. The blonde made a loud noise, which was mostly smothered by the kiss. It was pained, to be sure, but there was no denying that there had been some hint of a pleased moan in the sound that had managed to escape.

Twenty kept the kiss going for several long moments. Miss Hamilton and Angela just stood in place, watching silently as they helplessly struggled to regain control of themselves. Bulma was interested to note the beginnings of tears in Miss Hamilton's eyes.

Bulma shoved her fingers deep into Thirteen. “You are pretty wet, you know...I think you like this!” Bulma teased.

“N, no way!” Mai denied, gasping a little.

Bulma ignored her, and began to pet Eleven with her free hand, as her slave sucked on her clit. “Twenty, I think you should start giving her cunt some love,” she directed, and gave a pleased little moan at Eleven's handiwork.

Drawing back from Erasa, Twenty nodded, breaking the thin trial of saliva that had followed her kiss.

“Yes, Mistress! I’ve wanted to taste her pussy for such a long time,” the enslaved woman replied with joy.

“V-Videl! You can’t be serious!” Erasa said.

“Don’t act like you never thought about it,” Twenty said with a laugh. “I saw the way you would watch me in the locker room. You were staring at my ass like you wanted me to use your face as a bench!”

Erasa blushed fiercely and stammered, "I-I...um..."

“Oh, seems like she can’t deny it!” Bulma laughed. Erasa's eyes teared up a little in embarrassment, and Bulma was interested to see her instinctively turn her head to give an ashamed and guilty look at her teacher. Equally interesting was the fact that Miss Hamilton returned Erasa's gaze with soft eyes and a forgiving smile.

Twenty smirked as she pressed her mouth right against her friend’s cunny and started to lick along the slit, right from the base up to her clit and back down again. She pushed her tongue in, and used her thumb to rub the blonde’s clit.

Erasa moaned loudly. “Ah...why...why are you...ah, doing...th-this?” she asked through the pleasure.

She wasn't sure whether Erasa was addressing her or Twenty, but Bulma decided to answer. “Because it’s a fun way to collect new slaves. I’ve wasted far too much time watching idiots who only had raw power try to take over everything. So I decided it’s time that someone with brains do it.

“And if I’m going to be evil, I might as well have fun with it,” Bulma mused, and let out a gasp as Eleven moved her tongue in a particularly nice way. "Do you have any idea how many years of my life I wasted attaching myself to people who viewed my needs and pleasure as a secondary priority at most? And nearly all the other women in my friend circle have had the same problem; Chi-Chi here actually had it worse than me! And I've realized that if any of us had been smart or brave enough to try seeking love and satisfaction from each other, we could have had _amazing_ lives together. Well, I'm making up for lost time, and I'm taking everyone with me!"

There was a cry from the audience, as one of the girls came.

“Good girl!” Bulma called out in congratulations. “You get the prize, hot stuff! You get to make any other girl out there eat you out for the rest of the show!”

Erasa was panting, trying and failing to fight against the pleasure that Twenty was lavishing upon her. “Vid, Videl, you...you're st-stronger than thiiiss...!” she managed to say through gritted teeth as a small orgasm rippled through her.

“No, I’m not,” Twenty told her matter-of-factly. “And you're weaker. Just give in and say you want it...that you want to be made into Capsule Mistress's slave.”

Erasa whimpered. “No...no way,” she managed to get out in a desperate and delighted whine, as Videl sucked on her clit, making her cum a little again.

Bulma observed Erasa as she whimpered, panted, and moaned, and came once more, yet still managed to resist giving in. The mad scientist had to give the little blonde credit; she was holding out better than she would have expected.

Time to change that.

“Eleven, that’s enough,” Bulma said to her first slave, who backed away immediately.

Standing, the Mistress tapped her watch, and a strap-on dildo appeared around her hips. She approached Erasa, and grabbed the blonde’s breasts from behind.

“Let’s see how long you last with this,” she said with a villainous grin, slowly pushing the toy into the girl’s ass. The dildo was made so that it could conduct an artificial Devilmite energy, which created an instant rush of pain and pleasure in anyone it touched. It would overwhelm anyone’s senses in seconds.

As she pushed it in, Erasa began to scream from the overwhelming sensation of it. Bulma savored the sounds of blissful agony as she began to fuck her slowly. She wanted to make sure the blonde fully experienced the full power and length of it.

The overwhelming power of it set off a chain of orgasms in Erasa as the Devilmite energy combined with and enhanced hundreds of times the sensations of Twenty's tongue-work on her clit. "I'm sorry, Sarah!" Erasa screamed as sensation beyond comprehension seared her body and mind. Miss Hamilton, who Bulma surmised Erasa must have been apologizing to, closed her eyes in despair. Interesting; it didn't take a genius to conclude by this point that Erasa was "teacher's assistant" in more ways than one. How sweet! Perhaps Bulma would condition them as her slaves to still be in love; they did make a cute couple.

Groaning as she came nearly ten times in immediate succession Erasa’s eyes rolled back as she began to drool. Bulma clamped one of her hands over the girl's mouth and started to fuck her hard, fast, and deep. Her other hand was working Erasa’s tits, going back and forth between them with pinches and playful slaps.

Bulma fucked her for nearly ten minutes straight. By the time she moved her hand away, Erasa was fully drooling and gasping.

“So, do you want to be my slave now?” Bulma asked, in a playful tone.

“Yesh...pwease...make me slahve...!” was all Erasa could manage to say.

“Very well, then,” Bulma agreed, snapping her fingers. Eleven came up to the girl and used the gem in her helmet to instantly erase her resistance and mind.

Letting go of her, Bulma stepped back. ‘Tell me: how do you feel?” she asked.

“Wonderful,” Erasa answered, physical exhaustion in her voice but her tone betraying nothing but ready, willing obedience of her mind.

“Good! Now Twenty,, Erasa...go make love to your teacher!” Bulma ordered.

“Yes, Mistress,” they answered in unison, and approached "Sarah," who was still frozen in place.

“You two...you can’t...Erasa, darling, not like--” She was cut off as Twenty forcibly drew her in for a kiss. Erasa began to strip her, slowly.

Bulma looked to Angela. “You, come over here,” she ordered, as she returned to her chair.

Sitting down, she watched as Twenty moved to start sucking on Sarah’s now bare breasts, while Erasa was licking her inner thighs and gently rubbing her clit and pussy lips.

Angela started to walk toward Bulma, even though she didn’t want to, as the look on her face made clear.

“Please, let me go...I won’t say a word to anyone about any of this!” the red head pleaded.

“I suppose I could let you go and take your word for it,” Bulma mused playfully, “but really, what would be in it for me? There’s nothing you have to offer that would be more valuable to me than taking you as a slave. It's not like I need money, you know.”

Angela tried to think of something, anything she could say to get out of this. She wasn’t used to being the one in a situation like this; she always had the advantage.

“Yeah, that's what I thought. Thirteen, you can put on a show with this one,” Bulma ordered.

Mai sighed, looking over to the two girls who were now on their knees, eating out their former teacher. Twenty was licking her pussy, and Erasa was doing the same to her asshole.

Just the thought of that made Mai wince a little...although Miss Hamilton had a look on her face left no doubt that she was actually enjoying it. Unlike Erasa, who had tried to fight it to the end, it looked like the teacher was already losing to carnal pleasure. Maybe she had a weaker will, or maybe seeing what had happened to Erasa had broken her, but either way, it was over before it had even begun for Sarah.

Mai looked to Angela. “Sorry about this,” she apologized, as she stripped herself nude. That was all she dared do, however, before getting to work.

She knew what Bulma would want her to do. Once Mai was fully nude, she began to strip Angela as well, taking her time as the girl pleaded with her. Mai tried to swallow the guilt that threatened to overwhelm her at doing this...and in forcing herself to ignore it, she realized that it was not the only reaction she had to this situation. Deep down, though she never wanted to admit it...she was enjoying this, on some small level. In some tiny, dark corner of her heart, Mai understood why Bulma delighted in this.

As she pulled off Angela’s panties, she couldn’t help but think back to a time, so many years ago, when Pilaf had captured a much younger Bulma, and the idea of blowing a kiss to her had been scandalous. The things the girl had been expecting instead really should, in retrospect, have been a clue that she was a bit of a twisted pervert.

With the helpless Angela naked now, Mai ordered her to lay down. For the purpose of breaking her in, she had to obey Mai for now, but it wouldn’t last. Once she was fully put under and made into a proper slave, she would obey her Capsule Mistress, Bulma, alone. Mai tried her hardest not to think about the fact that it was a disappointing thought to her.

As Angela laid down on the stage floor, Mai took a deep breath to mentally prepare herself for this. In spite of her reluctance, she was already pretty wet, and her nipples were rock hard.

Lowering herself, Mai felt the girl’s soft, warm lips press against her own soft, warm, and very wet pussy lips.

Mai couldn’t suppress a moan from slipping out of her mouth as her entire body shivered a little. She had largely avoided anything remotely sexual for most of her life, both of her lives in fact, so she was particularly sensitive to it now now.

“Lick...lick me,” Mai told Angela, as she wiggled her hips a little and looked right at Bulma. She knew the woman liked seeing her act like this.

“Eat my...pussy,” Mai forced herself to say with a smile.

Bulma nodded approvingly; this was, indeed, just what she wanted.

Angela’s tongue began to work along Mai’s slit. It would no matter what right now, whether she wanted to or not, but the feeling was nonetheless enough to make Mai moan again as she had a light orgasm.

As Angela licked her still rather inexperienced quim, Mai reached up and began to massage and play with her own breasts, pinching and teasing nipples that were almost painfully hard and sensitive. She moaned loudly, not trying to hold back at all. Bulma liked that, and would reward her for it with time off; the better she did, the more Mai would get.

And anything that got her any time away from the insane woman was worth it.

The irony that to avoid Bulma's sexual whims, Mai had to be all the more depraved, escaped her.

Bulma turned her attention away from Mai and Angela for the moment, to instead focus on Miss Hamilton, or Sarah, and the other slaves. Eleven was back between Bulma's legs, where she belonged. Twenty and Erasa had pinned their teacher down on the floor, just like Mai had done with Angela. Erasa was sitting on her lover’s face, grinding down hard as she forced the woman to eat her out. Twenty, meanwhile, had her cunt pressed against the older woman’s, with Miss Hamilton’s leg hooked over her shoulder. The girls passionately made out as they used their former teacher as a sex toy.

Considering what a knock-out the teacher was, Bulma held no doubt that there were plenty of girls in the audience who had wanted to do the same.

Seeing Bulma's attention come back to her, Mai closed her eyes, and just focused on putting on a good show. That was all she needed to do for now.

Although just doing nothing but riding the girl’s face wouldn’t be enough, Mai supposed. So she leaned forward and began to return the favor, licking Angela’s pussy. Mai still wasn’t used to the taste of a woman's sex, but she couldn’t say she hated it. Although she didn’t enjoy it quite like the others did, of course.

As her tongue made contact, Angela started to moan into her. Even if she wasn’t willing, the feelings were still there and difficult to ignore. And after so much time spent forced to do it, Mai had developed a fair bit of skill at cunnilingus. She sought out the spots that garnered the most powerful effects, focusing on them by pure reflex by this point.

It wasn’t long before Angela was coming; she clearly lacked much stamina. But even if she had just orgasmed, that didn’t mean that Mai could or would stop. In fact, she added her fingers, slipping two into the girl’s pussy. She stirred them around, probing until she found the girl’s g-spot, and the moment she did, Mai began to stimulate it and suck her clit at the same time.

Angela stood no chance against the relentless and skillful assault of Mai’s fingers and tongue seeking out and attacking her most sensitive spots, and cried out in intense delight. Close as she had been, the sound of Angela's pleasured squeal set Mai off, as well.

Though Mai moaned loudly in climax, she kept focusing on just toying with the girl harder. She couldn’t stop for a moment until she was told to.

Though she was lost in her task, Mai could still hear the moment that Sarah was turned into yet another mindless slave. She knew that soon enough, Angela would suffer the same fate.

The longer she drew this out, though, the longer the girl could stay free...even if it was in a situation like this, it was still probably better than having her free will stripped away, enslaved by the insane woman. Right?

But Mai's efforts could only last so long. “Good work, Thirteen,” Bulma complimented her eventually, approaching. “Now get up. It’s time.”

Mai obeyed hastily. She wouldn’t dare to make Bulma wait.

Once she was off she turned her head, as Eleven zapped the girl, turning her into yet another mindless slave.

After that came the simple matter of sorting through the girls from the school, forming them into groups based on what their purpose would be. The smartest would be engineers, the fittest would be fighters, the most attractive would be for pleasure, and those not fitting into any other group would be used as test subjects...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on an ongoing comic series called Devilmite Energy: Perpetual Lust, which can be found here: https://hypnohub.net/pool/show/2717
> 
> This was a commissioned story. If you're interested in commissioning me to write for you, please message me here, or leave a comment below with your contact information, and we can discuss my rates. I'm willing to write about a pretty wide variety of kinks...as long as it's F/F.


End file.
